Mermaid Saga
by Mavican
Summary: Mermaids' scales have been rumored to heal any sickness. When Rin mysteriously falls ill, Sesshomaru sets out to capture one such woman of the Koro Sea. However, her arrival brings more trouble than she is worth. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Mermaid Saga, Chapter 1

"…Aye, myths I tell you. " The imp spat, angrily turning the pages in the large book in his grasp. "Merciless sea witches! Initially craven, yet that is their lure." The slapping of another turned page was heard. "Better off at the bottom of the Koro, I always say!" Despite his opinion, Jaken didn't release the book. His very life depended on keeping track of it.

"It is, for our purposes, necessary." Came his master's reply, his voice smooth and nearly underlined with a dangerous and morbid intent. His servants were wise not to defy him.

He was virtually unreadable and stoic with a calm façade, minus the occasional rage that seared through his veins. Only those that had lingered in his company for centuries could seldom tell the slight changes in his demeanor. The briefest arch of his brow, or the faint spreading of his lips in a cruel smirk were the predeterminations of whether one would live or not, and many found themselves meeting a swift and painful end.

Sesshomaru was never one to tolerate disobedience, nor was he ever able to find any individual, demon or human, that wouldn't bend to his will. Fearing his methods of persuasion, scores of his men stood at the Koro Sea's dark water's edge.

They were in mermaid territory, and only dead men stood that close to its shores.

All surface dwellers knew of legends of drowned demons, humans, and animals that loomed too close to the Koro, though the young Taiyoukai of the West stood motionless, peering out intently at the water's vastness. A passing gust caught his white mane of silver hair, truly identifying him as a ruler over lesser, common breeds. His visage was otherworldly, beautiful even, sunlit eyes of fierceness, and a regal demeanor. In his grasp was blade Toukijin, its aura magnificent in its own right. His power was not to be trifled with, but the task set before him was difficult.

Capturing a single woman of the sea was easy, if one didn't have to deal with the several hundred that would attack. He was going to lose a few men due to that minor detail, but of course, if they weren't quick enough to dodge, then they deserved to die.

"…Jaken, stay back." He directed the command towards his head minister. Even as he spoke, he didn't spare a glance at the small imp.

"Uh, yes milord!" Jaken nodded repeatedly, scuttling back against the rows of men who resided behind his lord.

Lethargically, Toukijin was elevated and pointed outwards, parallel with the ground. Its wielder's arm extended forward, as if it was seeking some general direction or target. The scent of anxiety radiating from his men was unmistakable. They were afraid, very afraid, and it left Sesshomaru truly wondering. _Had they not learned anything from his late father?_

Time seemed to freeze, as the minutes simply ticked by in small increments, yet their leader remained in place, unwavering. His actions had to be timed precisely. They only had once chance, one single chance to catch the right siren over the dozens of crazy, sea dwelling banshees.

Sweat beaded Jaken's brow and his teeth chattered.

Then it began.

The water's surface broke with one head, the ripples spreading as a lone siren arched her back, exposing her humanoid torso, her rounded breast, lithe neck, and her heavenly countenance: full lips, almond-shaped eyes, and a slender nose.

Despite her splendor, Sesshomaru remained unfazed, unimpressed. She was not the one he sought after. He could smell it. He could smell the vile intent and the evil within her.

Her sisters emerged the same in a similar, alluring fashion, shamelessly exposing themselves in fluent, lethargic patterns, all dotted along the Koro. The waves rolled gently, and the women continued to remain fixated and the newly arrived surface dwellers.

Reasoning with them was beyond useless. No one even knew if they spoke the same language. Just as a majority of the men standing before them expected, one of the sirens threw her head back, releasing a screech.

The violent thrashing of water was heard as they all sprung forth. Their lips were peeled back to reveal jagged, sharp teeth, and their hellish screams were endless.

On shore, the men gasped out, shrinking away visibly, though their lord stood his ground. He needn't do anything else. About him, the wind picked up, the grass beneath him dying as a pulsation of his strong aura surged.

It always struck fear in his opponents and was the only warning of their coming demise.

Electricity crackled, illuminating the blade in Sesshomaru's grasp. Within the blink of an eye, an azure energy shot out from Tokijin's steel, completely obliterating the approaching mermaids. Their wails came as their bodies became ash. Those in the water gasped before hissing loudly, eel like tongues snapping out at him.

Those that had gotten passed him sunk their many fangs into the jugulars of the hesitant men, their tails flickering about dangerously, each whipping with enough force to break a demon's bones.

The first line of defense broke, sending the second wave of demons in to fight off and kill the ones they could.

"Throw the nets!" Jaken squawked. This was the only opportunity they'd have before they all vanished from the surface, and he knew it. His lord's attack was the signal. Once they were stunned, they'd be captured.

As instructed, several large demons bounded forward, casting a strong net about the wildly thrashing sea beasts. Some escaped, though others further tangled themselves by struggling. They bit and clawed, resorting to snatching and breaking off their own limbs an effort to get away. Crimson filled the waters, but the nets were still drawn in, taking the power of the west's strongest warriors.

"Milord!" The little demon worked to trace after his master who passively paced towards the violently squirming mermaids, "These creatures couldn't possibly be pure!"

"There is one." Was his only response as the sirens were dragged across the sand. There had to be one siren that fit the description found within one of his father's strategy manuals.

Often times, he dwelled on the riddle: _'Pure, yet not of the pure, maturation is the difference.'_It was repeated several times on the pages listed with his father's experiences when dealing with battles that were fought nearest the Koro. He had discovered a remedy for all illnesses by using the scales of a mermaid or a siren. The only complication arose with designating the difference.

Sirens were frightful creatures, while mermaids were not. Sirens could appear as though they were peaceful, but could alter their forms into grotesque creatures. Mermaids rarely rose to the surface, while sirens made it a habit of investigating the shores of their homes. Despite it, none of them could resist the aura of a demon. A demon's flesh brought longevity. Because of this, the odds of them having one pure mermaid of the ones captured had been increased, exponentially, or so Sesshomaru hoped. With his prize in hand, the silver-haired youkai proceeded off.

Xx

"I'm sure he knows that the ceremony is tonight…" The old man groggily spat, digging around his pointed ear with his clawed index finger, "But who is foolish enough to remind him?" Totosai questioned, glancing around the table of advisers.

Of course, chuckling was heard, each elderly man understanding that annoying their young leader meant death. Pestering him about the arriving mating ritual was nothing short of a death sentence. Scores of women, those of noble blood, were going to be visiting the castle in hopes that they'd find themselves chosen to carry Lord Sesshomaru's heir and would have their placement at his side.

"He's not interested. His main focus has been that child." Kaguya spoke, the only female seated at the table. It was indeed an honor to be the firstwoman among the finest of advisers serving their lord. "That human." She pursed her lips, her dark eyes flickering about before she stared into space, "Rin."

"Hopefully he decides to go ahead and eat her." The man on her left said with a scoff.

"She's still ill, so near the brink of death that he went to the Koro this morning." Kaguya continued on, running over the male's words, "I doubt there will be a ceremony tomorrow."

"These rituals and ceremonies are always large and blown entirely out of proportion!" A small voice spoke as the flea, Myoga hopped onto the table, "Besides. They're back. He needn't concern himself with any other girls. He's knee-deep in naked women already!"

Xx

Brain matter exploded from underneath a heavy boulder as a siren's skull was smashed in. Blood pooled under the large rock, her lifeless tail lethargically flipping in her last death-throws. Heaving the rock aside, the massive ogre demon cast his one-eyed-gaze to the hissing and cowering women pressed against the cold walls.

Those that were not mermaids were killed, as Sesshomaru had no use for them. Their scales would only poison Rin, not heal her.

Against the wall, several sirens remained in their sea form, yet others had sprouted legs. They screeched, cried, snarled, sobbed and fell repeatedly trying to stand. They stumbled over the bodies of their deceased sisters, some resorting to trying to eat their decaying relatives in hope to gain eternal youth.

"They are savages…" Jaken squeaked loudly, hiding his trembling form further behind his master.

One after another, the sirens were tossed in the direction of the stoic taiyoukai, and with a brief disdainful glance over their faces, they were shoved in the direction of the ogre. He hadn't found what he was looking for.

The sirens began to dwindle in numbers, the smell of their blood in the room becoming intoxicating. Those left clung to one another, nearly balling up tighter than knotted string. The guards worked to yank them apart, being weary of their snapping jaws and the black voids of their eyes.

Another girl was tossed in Sesshomaru's direction, and she would have fallen, had it not been for his powerful grasp at her slender forearm.

She was terrified.

Unlike the others, her azure eyes remained widened in anxiety, her breathing harshly labored. She had not transformed into a hellish creature.

This intrigued the demon lord.

She was cowering before him, her entire body shuddering over from the chilling air, and her fear. For the most part, she wasn't standing on her own. Had it not been for him, she would have been crawling on her belly.

"…Is that the one?" Jaken blinked, peering out from behind his lord's white hakamas.

Sesshomaru couldn't determine if she was indeed a mermaid, not readily. His free hand laced over in poison, the green mist glowing about his fingers. All the while, his face remained a blank, unreadable slate.

The girl was sure that she was about to meet her demise. Her legs finally gave weigh, and she slumped in his grasp. Regardless, she directed the hardest glare she could muster towards her current tormentor. Her eyes blurred over in tears, a lump catching in her throat, but she made no move to hurt him. She couldn't.

He had his answer now.

The poison died out, and he momentarily released the woman. "She is the one. Destroy the rest. Jaken, prepare the remedy."

Xx

If the antidote failed, then he'd be brutally killed, Jaken very well knew. Though he had been in his lord's company the longest, the little human girl had wormed her talkative, playful, and annoying way into the unattainable- Sesshomaru's care.

There wasn't one person the small imp could identify that his liege actually adored. He once thought that he was caring for the girl out of a sense of pride and honor. Few knew of how Rin tried to coax him back to health after a near-fatal battle.

However, as their lord stood beside the sick girl as she steadily drank the concoction of the mermaid's scales and other contents, Jaken was no longer sure about their relationship being a matter of pride.

She was like an adoptive daughter.

The very idea made the little demon cringe. How much longer would she stay around? Days had turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into a year now, and still the little girl followed his lord wherever he went, on his rounds, throughout the castle, and even in public appearances.

Rin took another gulp from the cup, the liquid thick as it went down her throat. Her nose wrinkled, her entire face contorting in distaste. "It's gross, Sesshomaru-sama." She weakly croaked.

It brought a small leer to Sesshomaru's features, since her words amused him. It vanished once he began to speak, "The taste matters not, only the effects."

She only had a small portion left to swallow, but she doubted she could manage further. With a sharp intake of breath, her body sputtered before she began to cough, the sound ragged. The cup turned over in her lap, her small hands reaching to cover her mouth.

Each coughing spell usually left her weak with blood dribbling from the corners of her lips as the copper taste filled her mouth. She grew light headed, immediately falling backwards onto the plush pillows behind her. "S-Sesshomaru-sama." she whimpered, rasping his name out as the pain engulfed her chest.

The imp could feel the heaviness of his lord's aura as the girl's condition worsened. She fought to grasp at her lord, wrapping her small hand around one of his long, clawed fingers, her actions growing frantic.

'_We must've captured the wrong one…'_ Jaken's brows knitted, his beak lowering into a frown._H_e hated to admit it, but he had gotten used to having the child around. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears bubble to the surface and slide down his green cheeks.

Sesshomaru's orbs remained eternally locked with her fearful, large eyes. He pressed the back of his index finger against the dying child's brow, _helplessly_observing as her body's convulsions finally ended.

Even the demon lord himself figured that she was now of the dead. Behind him, Jaken's wails grew in volume, mostly out of fear for his own life. He surely had a right to be afraid.

Who was to say how his lord would react? The girl had already been returned to the world of the living before by the power of the healing Tenseiga, a blade he rarely used. It was useless now, since it could only call a person back from the dead once. It was expected, since a life was supposed to be limited and not trifled with

"She cannot be saved." Were his only words as his dejected orbs cast over her form for a lingering while. He cut his eyes backwards to view the cowering imp behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't kill me! I'll go back to the Koro myself and find a suitable mermaid!" He rambled nonsense, complete gibberish in fact.

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru commanded, his voice barely above a whisper. Before him, the child's body had begun to glow, the soft humming of the radiating light meeting his ears. The color sluggishly returned to her cheeks, and groggily, her eyes once more filled with life.

"Rin." He breathed as the little girl worked to sit up.

Jaken squeaked, quickly shuffling his way over, "Rin!"

"I feel...I feel better now." She managed to murmur out, eyeing the slightly surprised face of her lord, "...Master Jaken!" She pulled the small imp into her grasp, hugging him tightly.

The mermaid's scales worked.

Xx

"Hmmm…Lord Sesshomaru…" The demoness purred, tasting the name on her lips. Anchoring her head back, Abi's eyes closed, "He'll be foolish not to choose me." The creaking and rocking of the large, lavished carriage was heard as a four legged, bird like, beast tugged and lugged the vessel forward, down a worn path. In front and behind it were armored men, bearing the same weapons in their right hands. Their steps were so calculated, and in synch that it sounded as if only one man was walking. They were of the East, thoroughly trained underneath their Mistress Kyoko, and her daughter, Princess Abi.

"Careful, now." The elder demoness murmured, "I've known of him since he was a child. Hundreds of years have passed since then yet also have hundreds of people fallen to his feet. Make not a wrong move. Otherwise, you'll find your head severed." She entirely disliked the idea of her offspring mating with any of the flea-bitten mongrels of the West, yet her daughter insisted.

"Oh but mother, he is beautiful, strong-" She began to drone on and on.

"Arrogant and prideful." Kyoko snapped, her white brows narrowing, "You'll learn your place beneath him, mark my words. Abi, you are not his equal, and never will be, try as you might."

"What do you have against him anyway?" Abi griped, her upper lip twitching, "You've been against our alliance with him from the start."

"It is no concern of yours. If you wish to wed the Dog General's son, then do so, but I am only here to warn you."

Xx

She was thrown into ice-cold water, unlike the comforting waves of the Koro. She broke the surface, choking weakly as her injured tail attempted to press through the pain and aid her in swimming. She clutched at the sides of the large tub of some sorts, her grip strained.

To be chosen over one's siblings in a matter of life or death was a blessing, and a curse. She merely wanted to join them, rather than live alone without her clan. Her heart beat became deafening, fearfully glancing about the enclosure she was placed in.

Guards flooded into the room, and an all-knowing presence was directly behind them. Sesshomaru scanned the area of her enclosure briefly. She was in the regular bathing area, but she'd be moved to his mother's lake soon.

For now, he was the only lord out of the four that could raise his armies from the dead and could fight off illnesses that traveled through his land. His empire was shaping, slowly, but surely this was surely the beginning.

"Murderer!" She screamed, her voice sorrowful as she waded in the water.

"S-she s-she can speak!" Jaken stammered, fumbling with the staff in his hands.

"So, she can." Sesshomaru passively spoke, shifting his fingers around in their joints until a sickening pop was heard.

"How could you?" She screeched, her voice trembling.

"Shut your mouth girl!" Jaken squawked, "You won't talk to Lord Sesshomaru that way!" He was thrown back when she harshly batted water with her tail, slinging a wave on him.

"Dress her." Was Sesshomaru's only command, turning on his heel as he left the room, "Place her in the room next to Rin's. Lock the windows and the doors." He didn't need his prize escaping.


	2. Chapter 2

Mermaid Saga, Chapter 2

She was furious.

The guards cowered, watching in horror as the woman snatched down anything she could from the walls. All the clothing lining the closets were torn out, lying along the ground in large piles. Several paintings and other forms of decorations had been pulled down the same as the apparently _'human'_ female continued her raid, seeming desperate as tears streamed from her eyes.

"He cannot keep me here!" She began circling about the room to tear down something else. The kimono she adorned had begun to slip d her shoulders, nearly falling halfway off of her slender frame. She had been destroying her current room in hopes to gain the attention of the taiyoukai. He was holding her against her wishes, after slaughtering her family and clan. She'd have no part in whatever he was planning to do with her.

Her legs were still relatively weak, since she hadn't taken the time to learn how to walk correctly. She was stumbling about, but that didn't deter her from breaking everything she could get her hands on.

"Witch of the sea!" Jaken squawked loudly. His lord was going to be highly displeased to know that members of his elite guards were unable to contain one measly female, though even the strongest of warriors were wary of sea dwellers and their supposed magic. How were they sure that she'd not transform into a giant sea serpent or something equally as frightening?

"They have no resolve." Were Sesshomaru's only words as he paced his way down the long halls that led to the east wing's sets of bedrooms. He couldn't allow more commotion to disturb the castle. Already were scores of women pouring in from all regions of the land. Servants were absent, tending to the rest of the castle and the guests, and now he walked along the empty halls in silence, minus the room in which he had kept the siren.

As soon as the guards caught a glimpse of his white and red haori, they began to scramble, some sinking totheir knees. He dismissed them for now, pressing his powerful form forward into the room where the woman was fumbling about, almost as if she had gone mad. Jaken was squawking commands at her, though she wasn't obeying.

Taking a swift glance back at his cowering men, he extended his hand, releasing a stream of yellow energy, one that ripped through the hesitant men like a whip. His arm drew upwards in an arch, allowing the whip to spread in width, tearing the men up until their bodies lay sprawled out in various sections, their blood splattering about the hall's walls. They screamed, but he seemed to think nothing of it, leaving Jaken to observe, his mouth ajar. They didn't even see it coming.

The woman could no longer find her voice. She had begun trembling, watching in horror as he took the lives of his own men.

"Serve you weaklings right!" Jaken huffed, gripping his staff tightly, though he figured that he'd be next. He scuttled out.

Ignoring his head minister for the time being, the demon lord steadily approached the trembling woman in the center of the wrecked room. He could see the absolute rage, hate, and pity she held for him. He could tell from her posture that her legs were going to give weigh beneath her, though she remained standing, struggling to do so.

"You're an evil monster! My sisters…" Her voice quivered; her eyes still glazed over in unshed tears.

He bore into her with his passive orbs, his visage unreadable. He was lost in thought.

For once, the taiyoukai was honestly perplexed.

Her scent had changed.

He neared her, and she held her ground, surprisingly, despite the heaviness of his demonic aura.

The smell of fear spiked in the room, only causing his movements to grow bolder, yet the woman abruptly leaned forward, beginning to beat her small fists against his armored chest in frustration as she screamed, wanting to hurt him as much as he had hurt her.

She was beneath him and had not yet realized it.

Catching the woman by the base of her slender throat, his grasp firm, he darted forward, shooting across the room in a blurred half-second, effectively pinning her against one of the walls.

Her hands tightened around his wrist, sinking her blunt nails uselessly into his flesh as she struggled to breathe. Her lungs began to burn for air, yet her antics were for naught. No longer did he look at her with fierceness. His eyes were curious.

A sweet, soothing aroma was being emitted from her.

The riddle finally came together. _'Pure, yet not of the pure, maturation is the difference._' Mermaids indeed had the power to heal, yet at a small price to pay.

When both mermaids and sirens reached a certain age, they either went into heat or gained the abilities to take more grotesque forms. That was what set them apart, and Sesshomaru had often times resisted the lure of demoness in heat, however the scent in the room had become… intoxicating. His inner youkai demanded to take control.

His grasp around the woman's throat steadily weakened, the prick of his claws leaving her briefly before it was placed around her wrists as they were pinned by single palm of his above her head.

She felt helpless, exposed underneath his steady and feral gaze. He was so close that she could feel his breath against her flesh. His eyes seemed to take on a glow of crimson. They merely bled of his true intent to have her lithe form writhing beneath him, his name leaving her lips as he brought her to bliss.

He was no longer in control of himself.

His head lowered, his eyes growing heavily lidded as his lips brushed so softly the base of her throat, even allowing her to feel the prick of one of his fangs as it grazed her flesh.

He wanted her complete submission. He parted his lips and ran his firm tongue over her pulse until it throbbed as her heart beat increased. He could have taken her life easily if he wanted to.

Her fear became suffocating. Too afraid to scream and too afraid that the screaming would only excite him further, she whimpered faintly, her tears falling. She knew she was in danger, and his inner youkai was enjoying taunting her, enjoying the thrill of having prey cornered by its predator.

Lifting his head, he pressed their lips together in a bruising, devouring, and yearning kiss. He had begun to ache for her and wanted to savor the feel of her flesh against his own.

Nothing around them mattered.

Her eyes widened, feeling as her lower lip was taken between his lips in a rough suck, almost as if he were trying to bruise them on purpose.

She didn't want this.

She bit him.

A snarl broke from his lips, and he sunk his fangs into her upper lip, drawing blood.

She screamed, beginning to thrash, though he only gripped her by her wrist, sinking his claws deeply into it as if he'd break if she defied him again. She slumped onto her knees, whimpers leaving her lips as his grasp tightened. Any more force, and her wrist would have crumbled.

He was fighting to regain control of his inner youkai. If he lingered anymore in the girl's presence, he'd mate her forcefully. His trembling fingers released her wrist, and she immediately tugged it against her chest as she fumbled away from him until her back met the nearest wall.

Almost as if the scene didn't transpire, he left, not acknowledging her further.

Xx

"I haven't even caught a glimpse of him yet" Yura pouted her full lips. "It's a shame really. I've never seen him either."

"Hmph, you might not get the chance either." Toran added. "He'll only take a woman of noble blood." She snorted faintly, eyeing the female in disdain.

"Not if I have other assets to compensate for it." Yura rolled her eyes, passing a glance in Kagura's direction. All of them were allowed to do as they pleased until the ceremony, and they had all chosen to reside in the Garden of Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother. It was a sea of various colors, each flower unique. It extended a few miles or so, a lake even present at its center. It was one of the several wonders of the Western Lands, having said to be created by the very tears of The Lady Mother once her husband had taken another mate.

"How does this work anyway?" Kagura idly tapped her fan against her chin, her red eyes rolling to the above in thought.

"You have a series of preliminary tests, those consisting of strength and intelligence. Our lord won't govern those himself, he does not care for that nonsense. Princess Kaguya will." Abi broke into the conversation, casting her gaze over each of the standing three women.

"I'll be glad when it's over." Ayame gently guided her fingers over one of the few withering flowers. "Sometimes I wish that I could just marry someone closer to home." She came down from the Northern Mountains all the way to the Western Lands.

"Wolves run in packs, Ayame" Souten added, lifting her brow, "That's the only reason you're feeling so lonely. I felt the same way after my brothers died, but trust me, as the mate of Lord Sesshomaru, you needn't worry about loneliness.

"That is if she makes it that far" Toran passed a hand through her partially frozen hair, "Only a panther possesses the cunning Sesshomaru is looking for."

"A panther?" Abi rolled her eyes, propping her hands on her hips, "If you are weak, who cares about how smart you are?"

"I see." Kagura murmured. "But Sesshomaru isn't that conventional. If I were you all, I'd fear for my lives more than anything."

Xx

Kaguya, Totosai, Myoga, Jaken, and other advisors were currently seated around a large table, their lord at the head. Before them were current maps, battle manuals and strategies, and so far, they were tossing ideas around of where their lord should have begun his expansion of the West.

Sesshomaru himself sat silently, more so wrapped up in what he had done earlier than the meeting he was currently in.

_What had come over him?_

He didn't ever feel such a strong desire to claim a mate. In that instant, the woman was nearly the bearer of his pups.

A knock on the door broke them all from their musings. A servant nearest slid it open, revealing the rather awkward and fearful form of Rin. She knew that she wasn't supposed to walk in on his meetings, though the taiyoukai was feeling lenient. He missed the sounds of her running up and down the halls.

Seeing who was at the door, Jaken scowled, turning in his seat to scold her, "Rin, get out! We are dealing with important matters!"

"Yes but-" She began, but was soon cut off.

"No, you are not supposed to be in h-!" He began to rant, but Sesshomaru snapped his name, which silenced his actions immediately.

Smiling, Kaguya leaned back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest.

Rin scuttled her way over to the side that her lord occupied, worrying her lower lip. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she began, searching his face for signs that he was paying attention. He nodded, to her satisfaction. "Can Kagome and I go outside? I wanted to show her the pretty flowers." By now, she was on her toes, trying to pull her arms up on the table that happened to be too tall for her.

"Kagome?" Was his only inquiry.

"The pretty one whose room is next to mine. She was crying, and I wanted to cheer her up by showing her the flowers." The child added, saying the words in a sing-song voice.

"…The siren." He had even doubted if she had a name, though, as it appeared, the sea dweller's customs were more similar to their own than they ever imagined.

Rin's large eyes remained focused on his own, waiting for an answer.

"You may."

Xx

The wind sorceress was not willing to die to carry out her father's plan. However, getting another killed was whole heartedly acceptable. She refused to lose her life in the process. She had her own endeavors to complete.

All the demoness present could spot the two human females on the other side of the garden as they weaved the many flowers present in wreathes. One of them was the taiyoukai's young ward, yet the girl at her side was unknown. They only knew one thing: Sesshomaru's scent was all over her, and that sent a small spike of jealousy through the less than confident competitors. Was she some bed slave of some kind, one that he used whenever the occasion arrived?

"Two human females occupy the castle. I'm certain that the ward serves no purpose, but the other." Kagura allowed her tone to die out, casting her eyes on the commander of hair, Yura,

"It's disgraceful to think that mere humans are even allowed in his presence." Yura murmured.

"Have you not even taken note of her scent? She reeks of Sesshomaru." Yura was known to be hot headed, and Kagura planned to use that to her advantage.

"He bedded a common slave, so what?" She spat.

"…that could prove to be a threat. What if he falls for her, Yura?"

"Hmph! Then she'll have to be killed. Kagura, why won't you do it? If you were confident that you'd be able to become Sesshomaru's bride, you would have done her in already."

_'…She's not as dumb as she looks.'_ Kagura added mentally, though she continued, snapping her fan ajar, "If I were to do it, everyone would see. but with those invisible hairs of yours…"

"I see what you mean…." Were Yura's only words, her eyes falling partially lidded. "Very well…."

Xx

"A Forget Me Not?" Kagome murmured, twiddling the small, purple and white flower around her fingertips as Rin began to explain to her.

"Yeah, I always pick them for Lord Sesshomaru." The little girl nodded promptly, cradling the flower against her chest, "I never want him to forget about me…"

"Oh..." She gently prodded her split upper lip with her tongue. Despite her small injuries, she at least felt a sense of peace now that the demon lord was currently absent. The aroma of the flowers was also quite soothing, as was the babbling child at her side. She never thought she'd see a little girl around the castle and never believed that she'd be the demon lord's young ward. Their time together would have gone smoother, had it not been for the gawking demoness several yards away, so far that their current conversation couldn't be heard.

Kagome attempted to ignore them. Whoever they were, they were indeed beautiful, dressed in the finest of silks. They all varied in size, shape, color, and height. A part of her observed them in envy. They came and left as they pleased and did as they wished. They even returned home whenever they could. Her vision grew blurred with unshed tears.

"...Kagome?" Rin tilted her head, eyeing her suddenly quiet companion, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She forced a weak smile. Her hardships were not meant for Rin to endure, but Kagome wished that she knew the taiyoukai as the man Rin was previously telling her about, a kind and loyal being, supposedly. She only saw a wild beast, one that enjoyed torturing innocents, someone who cared nothing for others, not even those that served him.

A soft sigh escaped her lips.

Xx

"The south will be taken first. The spider is audacious, though he cannot ward of my hand…" Sesshomaru spoke the words bluntly, standing before one of the numerous balconies lining the castle. That night, the ceremony would transpire, but his mind was taken by the thought of conquest. His armies would be virtually unstoppable, that was if no one else caught wind of the mermaid he had acquired. That was the sole reason why he had just ordered the total destruction of the lake. Not a single siren could escape.

"Naraku is crafty. You believe that you do not need to fear death because of one siren, and the Tenseiga?" A mocking voice followed suit and the woman's red lips drew into a mischievous smile, "…do not be foolish."

He glanced back at her.

"You are no god. Do not make special provisions in order to avoid your inevitable fate, Sesshomaru. Destroying the Koro is an unimaginable feat. It descends for an eternity. The merpeople will forever be among us…"

"The Tetsusaiga-" He began, though she cut him off. No one dared to do that while he spoke, no one but his mother.

"The Tetsusaiga is Inuyasha's. The barrier rejects our kind. The half-breed does need it more than you do, my son. Also, you prompted my visit from the skies for the mating ceremony, I believed, not talk of heirlooms."

He fell silent, succumbing to anger as he always did when his younger, half-brother was mentioned, the one who was bequeathed the Tetsusaiga, a sword that could destroy a hundred demons in a single stroke. He had yet to understand his father's judgment in leaving him the Tenseiga, the sword of healing. Despite his brooding, her words grabbed his attention.

The doors leading to their private sanctum burst ajar, revealing Jaken's panting form, "Milord, Milady, we have trouble!"

Xx

_'…I never said that the girl wouldn't fight back.'_Yura had been purified, completely obliterated by the supposed human female she had attempted to attack. Now, the wind sorceress observed on as armed men stood before the woman, too afraid to touch her, their weapons drawn. They were fearful in approaching her, as they also could have been completely purified. Sesshomaru was going to be summoned, Kagurawas certain of it, and when he exited the castle, she'd make her move.

"Priestess!" Commander Gatenmaru spat, standing before the palace guards, his own blade drawn. Striking her down would have been easy, had it not been for the brat beside her that his lord was so fond of.

"I don't understand!" Kagome stared intently at her slender fingers and the warm sensation they were emitting. "I didn't…I didn't mean to!"

"What is all of this commotion…?" The demoness had since begun bowing, each lowering onto their knees, their heads hung as the taiyoukai began to pace towards the standoff, his mother behind him.

"Milord, the siren, she has assaulted one of your chosen!" Gatenmaru's eyes followed the demon lord as he walked before them.

"She purified her!" Another soldier screamed out.

"…Hmph." Slowly rising from her bowed position, unlike the other women, Kagura plucked a single feather from her hair's tie. Now that everyone was distracted, she allowed her body to dissolve into a small gust, one that easily slipped between the castle's closed doors.

Kagome didn't figure she'd ever encounter the demon lord again, at least not this quickly. Her eyes widened, remaining focused on his form, her entire body rigid. Her anger built at the very sight of him, but she contained it, only glaring.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran around Kagome and to the observing demon lord, immediately wrapping her arms around one of his legs once she was near. "The bad lady, she tried to hurt Kagome!"

"Rin, are you well?" He asked as he pressed his thumb gently against the girl's brow.

Gatenmaru visibly sneered. If anything, they should have killed both of the human filth. He didn't understand his lord's fascination with the human child or the siren.

"Preparation for the ceremony should begin shortly." Inukimi spoke blandly, turning back to face the kneeling women behind her, "Be off with you all, into the main hall." No one dared to disobey her, the mate of the Great Dog General. Though she was delicate in appearance, she was powerful in her own right.

Standing slowly, the demoness all rose, before returning to the castle, offering their lord the slightest of bows once more as they left.

"Come." Inukimi murmured, extending her hand to the young girl at her son's side, "We must get you prepared as well."

"Okay!" She released the taiyoukai and took hold of Inukimi's hand. She wasn't weary of her, seeing as how in her travels with her lord, they had visited her several times. "Bye Kagome!" She waved back at the older girl as she was led into the castle.

"Sire, do you require more of our services?" Gatenmaru asked, eyeing his lord's back.

"Leave, before I decide to kill you."

"Yes, milord." He kept the sarcasm in his voice down, glaring heatedly at the silver-haired male's back. He directed the small squad of guards away, their intention to return to their posts.

As it was before, it was now just the two of them, though she was sitting, staring intently up at the beautiful taiyoukai.

"Explain." The words fell from his lips as any other did, smoothly, with an underlining hint of venom. The female who had died had deserved to, if she couldn't take a weak dosage of purifying energy. Her death was of no consequence, yet he was more intrigued to learn of how those purifying powers manifested themselves within the siren. He read no such thing within his father's logs.

She felt as though she owed him no explanation. She disliked him, entirely, but didn't wish to provoke him again. He acted as if he hadn't tried to come on to her period, almost as if he had truly forgotten that he had tried taken her as a mate. She swallowed a growing lump in her throat, staring up at him from underneath her thick lashes. He was not angry, though it didn't mean anything. His actions were always unpredictable. She spoke, her tone calm for once, "I was sitting and before I knew it, she was standing over me…and then….then…" She was at a lost as to what happened afterwards. Suddenly, the woman had bursted into a bluish light, her form crumbling into dust.

The girl was unaware of how she did it, which was indeed dangerous. He couldn't have her merely purifying demons _accidentally._The siren was harm to everyone in the castle, as it seemed. "Rise."

Her legs were still relatively weak, though she did so, never ceasing to glare. She wanted him to know how much she disliked being in his presence.

"The dark priestess Tsubaki will be summoned to hone your power. I do not need you to cause me further trouble." He slowly turned on his heel, "Use the lake as you see fit."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait everyone! Busy with school and all that jazz! Chapter 3 is up, and there's more to come! Please Read and Review!

Mermaid Saga, Chapter 3

She effortlessly propelled herself through the deep waters of InuKimi's lake. The cobalt of her tail broke the water's surface gently, creating ripples as she drifted soundlessly. Though the lake did not rival the Koro's vastness, it sufficed for now. She was lonelier than she could ever imagine, yet she attempted to ignore the fact, turning onto her back as she drifted downwards, near the lake's bed. The waters were silent, dark, illuminated by the porcelain moon above.

If only the surface dwellers could see the world as she did. It was not a mere patch of grass that the demons and humans had taken a claim to. She did not understand their customs, a place where one man could act recklessly without consequence, merely because of his position. It was all so sickening to think of. How would such a society function properly when those that opposed their rulers were brutally beaten? Kagome still remembered the crunching of her sister's skulls as the large rock split their heads in two, oozing crimson about the floor. Their tails flipping lifelessly as their heads were crushed were forever etched in her memory, even their body's spasms as life slipped from their forms.

And there she was, the only survivor of the tirade. Now possessed with powers of purification, she saw it as her way out. She could escape, somehow, once her legs were strong enough. She'd return to the Koro and reunite with the rest of her sisters and would never rise to the surface again.

"Kagome?" Rin called, gently tossing flower petals along the lake's surface. She was certain that the older girl was still there, though she couldn't see her. She peered down, leaning over the water's edge intently.

Her lord had never given any thought to providing her company. Kaguya, Totosai, and Myogo appeared to be the only ones around the castle that liked her. Everyone else faked interest when Sesshomaru was around, yet when he left, the other demons mistreated her. She never told, of course. Her lord couldn't be around forever to protect her. He left on rounds, had business meetings to attend to, and often left for war. She enjoyed the days in which she used to travel around with him in search for the infamous Tetsusaiaga. It was just she, Master Jaken, and her Lord Sesshomaru, as it should have been. "Kagome?" She repeated, sprinkling more petals onto the lake's surface.

Seconds passed, and just when Rin had given up hope, Kagome's head emerged. Her hair was slicked back from her face, revealing those deep pools of azure eyes. She folded her arms along the bank, managing a small smile. "Shouldn't you be inside?" She asked, observing as the younger girl's face brightened.

"I slipped away. It's too noisy in there, and boring." Rin stuck her tongue out, making a face.

"Yes but won't _he_be looking for you?"

"I don't think so." The little girl continued on, lifting a portion of her elegant kimono to sink her feet into the water as she sat.

"What's going on in there anyway?"

"A ceremony."

"What kind?" Kagome's brows knitted.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to get married!" She clasped her hands together.

"…Married?"

"Mhm." Rin gave an exaggerated nod, "Well not yet. He has to choose one of them first."

"How can he choose if he does not love any of them?"

The little girl seemed confused for a moment before shrugging. Abruptly, her lips parted into a smile, "Kagome, come with me!"

Xx

"Ready? They are waiting for you." Inukimi stood behind her son as he stared out at the vastness that made up his homeland. They were on the balcony, the one his father regularly used to escape his castle duties and tend to the human female he gave up his family for.

"The path I walk is that of supreme conquest. I need not a mate for that."

"At least choose one of them for your heir. Having them come this far for no reason is insulting." It wouldn't be the first time her son turned down a mate.

He made no further sound or movement to illustrate he was listening.

"It would be wise to consider one of them. Marrying Abi of the East would rebuild our lost alliance with Kyoko. Bearing pups with Toran from the continent would grant us more wealth than we already have. Taking Kagura's hand would ally you with the Spider."

"The wind sorceress?"

"Yes, but I prefer Abi. Kyoko is infamous for her tact and military strategies." His mother shrugged, pacing away from him, "Those cowards you call men could use her training. However, there are so many of them to choose from. It will be difficult to weed out the weak from the strong."

"It won't be."

Xx

"There's nothing here." Kagura muttered, flipping through the various maps lying about the large table. "...just like the library." She should have known. Sesshomaru wasn't the type of man to merely have his battle plans and strategies lying about in the open.

Naraku was going to be displeased.

Her father was curious about why Sesshomaru took a trip to the Koro. Those waters were forbidden, even to the most powerful of demons.

Yes, he knew. Naraku knew just about everything that went on in all the other kingdoms. Currently, he wished to understand why the silver-haired taiyoukai suddenly became interested in the sirens.

Kagura rolled her eyes, shutting another book closed. All of this was useless. To get close to understanding Sesshomaru's motives, she'd have to become his mate.

Naraku would obtain what he wanted, and she'd get what she desired, freedom.

Xx

"Wow! It's beautiful." Kagome's palms smoothed over the satin fabric of the kimono and she felt the embroidered thread patterns of flowers splattered around its sleeves.

"I found it!" Rin admitted with a sheepish smile, "I figured it didn't belong to anyone, so I took it to save it for when I got big enough to wear it."

"You found it?" Kagome questioned before taking her eyes from the kimono and gazing at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, it was in one of the abandoned rooms. " Rin crossed her legs and sat up on her futon.

"I look like one of the women down stairs." She was honestly taken back. She looked like a woman of noble standing.

"You look better." Rin chimed, "Now, ready to go?"

"Go?" Kagome asked, her brows knitting as she returned her attention to the little girl.

"Yeah. You can watch the ceremony with me."

"I don't think I can Rin…" Her wounds had healed because of her heritage, but she had not forgotten the pain she went through when acquiring them.

"Don't worry! As long as you're with me, everything will be alright!"

Xx

"That infernal little girl has blinded him!" Gatenmaru spat angrily, "His main responsibility is conquering! He sent scores of my men to their deaths to retrieve an antidote for her!" The moth demon stormed to the other side of his room as he paced, "He is like his father, weak!"

"You are foolish. If he heard of you speaking as such, he'd kill you." General Hoshiyomi muttered.

"I'd rather die than spend my immortality saving humans. What, are you afraid? You've nearly bested him in a few spars."

"Our lord was toying with me. If he wished to, he could kill us both." Hoshiyomi was by no means stupid. There was no need for Sesshomaru to go all out in a spar with him.

"Let him come then! I merely must play my part for a while longer, yet he will fall. His name is a blight on all of our kind. Will you join me?"

Hoshiyomi seemed uncertain. He pursed his lips, his brows knitting, "Are you foolish? You speak of treason! What has made you so brazen?"

"Merely trust me. We only need two-thirds of the men to go against him. If I rally all the generals, we'll be unstoppable."

"That is more difficult than you believe. If this plan fails, he'll kill all of us. Gatenmaru, you might be willing sacrifice your life, but I am not." He stood abruptly.

"And what if I succeed? I'll then kill all that remain loyal to him, starting with that brat." His eyes hardened in a glare as he observed Hoshiyomi, "I've allied myself with someone who assures our victory."

"Who?"

"That is unimportant. Merely join us. Fight with us. We can overthrow him."

Hoshiyomi sighed, his shoulder's sagging, "You'll be the death of me. Very well."

Xx

The Great Hall was an enormous room, one draped in gold and marble. Hundreds of demons were present, consisting of the many royal families from the kingdoms. Even more women had arrived, and the rushing of servants was unmistakable. Sesshomaru still did not bother to appear, which left many of the elder demons sour. However, Kaguya was present, insisting that their young lord would soon make an appearance.

"Kagura!" Toran called, pacing her way over to the crimson-eyed woman, "It seems that you finally decided to join us."

"It seems as though I was missed." Kagura responded, snapping her fan open, "I figured I'd be late, yet Sesshomaru isn't around I see."

"No, unfortunately." Abi broke into the conversation. Her gaze flickered between the two, "I was scoping out the competition..."

"Abi." Toran spoke dully.

Abi forced a smile in the ice demoness' direction, yet it quickly faded.

"What did you conclude from inspecting the competition?" Kagura asked.

"They're all weak." The fire mistress spoke flatly.

"What did you expect? They were all pampered from birth." Toran rolled her eyes.

"And you two weren't?" Kagura murmured, more so to herself than them.

Across the room, Rin entered with Kagome's hand in her own.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be in here?" Kagome asked in a whisper, catching all the glares and awkward looks she received.

"Yup!" Rin chirped before leading her to the wall where Totosai and Myoga sat. The two old men were gawking, a blush adorned on their cheeks as they beheld all the girls before them.

"Totosai-sama!" Rin released Kagome's hand and clasped her arms around him.

"Oh! Hi Rin!" He seemed to be knocked out of the trance he was in. "Uh, who's this?" He asked, staring at the timid looking girl behind her.

"This is Kagome!" She responded, seating herself beside him before motioning for Kagome to join her, "She got here yesterday."

"The s-siren?" Myoga seemed horrified.

Kagome adverted her gaze before settling beside her younger friend. Everyone seemed to be calling her 'the siren', as if she didn't have a name. It was so demeaning.

"Kagome, hm?" Totosai rubbed his chin, "There's something familiar about you, but I can't put my finger on it."

Myoga peered at her closely, trying to figure out what his friend was referring to.

Their staring caused Kagome's porcelain face to grow red in embarrassment.

Abruptly, the sharp screech of a blade being drawn from its sheathe could be heard.

Everyone's head jerked in the direction of the sound, their conversations ending.

Who'd dare to draw a blade in such a tranquil setting?

Sesshomaru directed his sword's tip towards one of the unexpected demoness. The girl's eyes grew widened in fear, and she began to stagger back as he approached her, "Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed his name, her voice quivering.

"Has he gone mad?" Her father barked, and he tried to run to her. His friends blocked him, fearing for his life.

Taking his attention from the cowering woman, Sesshomaru's molten orbs cast over his shoulder, and he turned, causing a most of the other women to shrink back. They were all terrified of him, and they had a reason to be.

Abi pressed her way through the crowd, making sure to catch a glimpse of him. Kagura and Toran were close behind her.

Screaming was heard as the blade was driven through one of the girl's abdomen, and surprise came over her face. Sesshomaru ripped his sword out of her, and she fell to the ground limply.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, yet the hordes of women blocked her view.

The taiyoukai continued his rampage, bringing each one of the women to her knees, that was until he lifted the blade to assault Abi.

She seemed thrilled with the idea, and she blocked his sword as it descended with her gauntlet covered forearm. She could have sworn she saw his brow arch briefly, but then again, she could have been mistaken. Abi was pushed away from him, yet she landed on her feet, skidding back a few steps.

His attention left her, and he spotted Kagura. Before he could move towards her, her fan opened, and she arched it, causing crescent blades of wind to shoot at him. "Enough!" What was the meaning of his sudden anger?

Most of the girls fled, screaming as they rushed to the castle's exit.

No one seemed to notice, yet the fallen victims slowly began to sit up. How were they alive? They were sure they had met their fate.

Kagura's wind blades were deflected by merely holding the Tenseiga upright, and Sesshomaru let her be, for the time being. His focus was now on Toran, who adorned a smile.

"I will not fight you, Sesshomaru. Not when you have the Tenseiga. It cannot cut. Your intention is not to harm me. Perhaps this is a test?" The panther seemed to be the only one to notice, yet she was possessed a vast amount of cunning, as was expected of her people.

Rather than nodding, Sesshomaru stalked away from her, his path directed towards Ayame.

"What is he doing?" Kaguya asked Inukimi in a rushed whisper.

"He's weeding out the strong from the weak, and the foolish from the sensible." Her son's methods were so unorthodox.

Seeing him approach her, Ayame fell onto her knees, her head bowed, "I accept any fate you choose for me, my lord." Her grandfather had always taught her obedience. Her eyes closed tightly as she awaited death, and she felt tears prick her eyes. However, death did not come. She could feel his presence pass her over. When her eyes opened, Sesshomaru was stalking away, to the back of the room. He soon sheathed his blade.

"Are you alright?" Souten dropped to her knees at her friend's side. Sesshomaru didn't bother to pass her a glance.

Seeing her lord approach, Rin stood and ran to meet him half way, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagome also noticed that Souten was sparred. Was it because he didn't want Rin to see him cut her down? She was unsure, but she found herself standing, just like Totosai and Myoga did. Nervously, her arms folded behind her back.

"Rin, have you faired well?" He asked, ignoring the trio behind his young ward.

"Mhm! I've been on my best behavior! I was with Kagome." She took her gaze from her lord and glanced back at the other girl.

The taiyoukai's gaze drifted to the 'miko' the child was referencing. At the moment, she was nothing short of striking in his father's second mate's kimono, wherever she acquired it. Briefly, he understood why Inu no Taisho was willing to mate with a human. The siren had an alluring edge to her, whether she knew it or not.

Kagome felt a frown tug at her lips, yet she remained silent. He was staring at her like he did earlier that day.

Clearing his throat, Totosai began to stroll away. "Come now Rin. It's time for bed." He grasped her hand. By his lord's demeanor, he could tell that he wanted to hold an audience with Kagome alone.

"But I'm not tired." She pouted taking a glance back at her lord.

"Rin, heed his command." He did not want to make Rin retire early for the night, not since she just recovered from her illness a day prior. Regardless, he needed to speak to the siren alone.

"Alight." The child continued to pout, but she allowed herself to be led away by Totosai, "Bye Kagome!"

"Bye." Kagome was honestly sad to see the child leave. She wasn't exactly comfortable with Sesshomaru, but then again, why would she be?

Myoga, followed the two the same after staring at Kagome for a few lingering moments. He'd figure out who she resembled, one of those days.

"Where did you get it?" He asked, his voice remaining passive, uncaring. He closed the gap between them, knowing that he'd loom over her. A part of him merely wanted to have the spike of fear in her scent surrounding him.

"…Rin. She said that she found it." What else could he have been talking about besides the kimono? Her voice caught in her throat, but she managed to utter the words.

Behind them, Kagura, Ayame, Souten, and Toran were led away to their rooms by Kaguya and Inukimi. They had all been chosen to participate in the next phase of the ceremony.

Abi remained in the grand hall, observing the interaction between Sesshomaru and Kagome, and both were oblivious of her presence. She took note that it was the same priestess who purified Yura. What importance was she to Sesshomaru?

"You're going to get left behind if you don't hurry up." Kagura called back to Abi, propping a hand on her hip.

"Here I come…" She spoke dryly, observing Sesshomaru and the human a moment longer. With a snort, she turned and followed the others.

"You are to remain in the lake." For a good reason. He did not succumb to her scent when she was in the water. He could already feel the same desire from before flood his veins.

"You've taken me against my will. I won't be banished to that lake. It can't replace my home." His words angered her. He was too cold for her liking.

He did not respond, as there was no need to. He was too lost internally to form words. His inner youkai wanted to have her, but he could not give in.

She should have known he'd remained silent. Huffing childishly, Kagome turned and tried to walk off. She was going to head to her room, the first room that she destroyed. She had no idea where it was, but she refused to go back to the lake in defiance.

She did not expect him to catch her so quickly, but she knew better. She was stopped by his grip on her forearm.

She was brought around to stare into those same, haunting crimson orbs from before. When he was like this, it was best to not defy him. She learned that personally. Complying with him was her only way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Mermaid Saga, Chapter 4

Never before had the siren experienced the raw lust that accompanied bedding the Taiyokai. The night had been a mere blur of passion- a night that she had fully submitted to him, mind and body. She would never forget how his name fell fleetingly from her lips, or how her slender legs so easily crafted around his hips. No, she'd never forget the shuddering her body succumbed to as his lips ran over every inch of her flesh, or how her body trembled as they both were brought to completion.

No, she'd never forget.

She couldn't.

Kagome would never forget it, and she despised herself for it. She had disgraced her sisters' memories and destroyed her own honor. By giving into him, she succumbed to his will- had fallen into the depths of lust with no way out.

She fell so far from grace- so very far.

There were places reserved in the Netherworld for people like her, or at least she thought.

That next morning, she merely lied awake in his quarters, stunned with her soul shattered. What had she done? Even as she floated listlessly on the surface of Inukimi's Lake did she think of death and its embracing arms. To end it all would have been so much easier…so much easier.

When Sesshomaru woke that morning, he did not even spare her a glance, at least she did not think he did. Around the time she awakened, he was long gone, perhaps out patrolling. She left his room as quickly as she could, hoping to gain no attention from the guards or the visitors who occupied the castle. She succeeded, and escaped to the lake unnoticed.

Her mind was restless, forever infatuated with the idea of avoiding the Taiyoukai at all costs. She couldn't face him, no. She'd get taken again, she was well aware, despite the demoness' that fought for his attention. Why had he chosen her? Why had the fates intended for this all to happen?

To be willingly defiled by a murderous demon was madness.

However, no matter her thoughts, she still remembered the tenderness in which he conveyed to her- how he seemed to have only her pleasure in mind.

It was confusing, nerve racking even.

It didn't make sense. He destroyed her family, ruined her life, yet he was capable of granting her body bliss that she never knew existed. She hated herself.

Xx

"The Spider. Only the spider is our best hope…." Gatenmaru muttered, "His reinforcements are all that is necessary…" Before the Western Lands could be taken, he'd need an army…several armies. Sesshomaru made the difference. With the Tokijin, he could kill scores of demons with a single stroke. It would take everything the moth demon could think of to overthrow him. His cunningness knew no bounds. Gatenmaru was well aware that Naraku had a personal vendetta against Sesshomaru, though peace had been established between the two lands a century before. The treaty that bound them was steadily dissolving, and tension was subsequently rising. Even Naraku's daughter, Kagura, had entered the mating ceremony in an effort to formally make amends, but the South and West butting heads was unavoidable. Naraku nor Sesshomaru wanted to back down.

"The spider, Naraku? You place your trust in that dishonest swine?" Tsukiyomi's upper lip twitched, "He will get us killed."

"He is our best shot-"

"No," The general interjected, "Princess Abi. Her forces are well trained, and her mother despises Sesshomaru and his infernal blood line. With her and the Spider's aid, we should be able to take the West and Sesshomaru's life quite easily." At the very thought of their plan, Tsukiyomi could feel a smirk edge its way onto his features.

Xx

Within the grand halls, each woman stood, observing Kaguya as she spoke. The preliminary rounds were over with. Sesshomaru saw fit to that himself.

For now, each demoness would be granted an explanation as to why she was chosen. The Taiyoukai was never one to explain his reasoning, and Kaguya found it hard to read him at times. However, she could only rely on her knowledge that came with heading previous mating ceremonies.

"Each of you have displayed the prowess that accompanies being the possible mate of Lord Sesshomaru. Toran, you displayed the cunningness that is known for your people. You did not raise arms against him. You recognized the Tenseaiga almost immediately. Your knowledge would be a grand asset to our strategists." The ice demoness' thin brow lifted, though otherwise she remained silent. She had never been the talkative sort- unless when it pertained to bragging about her heritage and people. It seemed practical that the Western Land's ruler would choose her over the other women present.

"Kagura, though you did not recognize the Tenseiga, you did not give him a moment to strike you. Such initiative and fire are needed to combat Lord Sesshomaru's…stoic demeanor. " She'd be his perfect match, at least Kagura thought of herself as such. A demon like Sesshomaru needed a mate who would not hold her tongue. He needed someone to tame him, for a lack of better words. Kagura thought is possible, though her main objective was to merely get information on him, something Naraku could use. Making it this far in the rounds had been unexpected, but she was so much closer to freedom. Sesshomaru was strong, strong enough to defeat Naraku, she believed.

"Abi, your military strength is unparalleled. I know no other demoness that can withstand our lord's strength and rebound so quickly. Such strength is needed to train our men." Abi was known for her abilities in combat. She was not Sesshomaru's equal, but she was far stronger than any of his generals. She'd be a useful asset to have in combat. With her military training, the Western Land's armies could have been virtually unstoppable. The fire mistress was aware of this. A smirk drew onto her features, and she simply nodded. However, something bothered her. Sesshomaru was last seen with the apparent priestess that purified Yura. He had loomed over her, as though he was merely fascinated by her. Abi was incapable of believing that a human captured his attention as such. Something more was going on;she hoped it was merely her imagination.

"Ayame, when Lord Sesshomaru approached you, you submitted. You cared not for your will, but his own. Such submissiveness is needed. You would be a grand example to all the demons and humans alike in our territories." Ayame was unsure if she even desired to be Sesshomaru's mate. She didn't think she had the guts to look him squarely in the eye, let alone stand next to him. Her brows knitted, though she nodded, folding her arms behind her back.

"Lastly, Souten. You did nothing. You did not attempt to submit, fight him, make sense of things, or defend yourself. You merely stood idle. Your acts may make you appear worthless to some, but any woman who is taken as our Lord's mate should remain in the background, out of trouble." That was what she got recognition for- merely being a witness. Souten felt her stomach tighten, but she nodded anyway. She had been too frightened to do anything when Sesshomaru began "slaying" the girls around her. There was no reason to do anything. It wasn't as if she could stop it.

"The five of you have a once in a life time opportunity, and I deem you all worthy of it…as does Lord Sesshomaru." Kaguya did not know if Sesshomaru deemed them worthy or not. When he left that morning, he said nothing of the mating ceremony, but he smelled heavily of the siren. That was not good. Not good at all, but the celestial mistress only knew to continue as if things were "alright." He had bedded the siren, several times over during the night, Kaguya gathered. So long as no one else knew, she decided to remain silent. Sesshomaru, Inukimi, and Jaken were both secretive when it came to their whims. Rin's health was rejuvenated the same day the siren arrived. Those two events had a relationship, but it wasn't Kaguya's business to figure out what it was.

Xx

His molten eyes heatedly stared off into the distance, concentrated and focused- just as his demeanor. In times such as these, no one dared to approach him. Sesshomaru seemed to be in a trance-like state, ignorant of the environment around him. Such was not true, however. If anything, he was more aware than he had ever been.

He was simply brooding.

When he stood overlooking what territories made up his lands, Sesshomaru 's thoughts usually roamed. He thought of conquest, the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, Naraku's death, and his father. But now…now, he was forced to think of Kagome. No longer was she simply 'the siren'. He needed her. During their previous encounter, his lust for her consumed him, breaking every wall of restraint that he placed. She was like no other woman he had bedded. Something was there…lingering inside of him. The fates would have it that the very being he had tortured was now torturing him. In time, it would pass. His legacy depended on it.

No matter how he tried, Kagome would be forever seared into his memory.

It was not long before he returned to his domain, determined to rid himself of the thought of her. Jaken seemed to have it another way.

Lord Sesshomaru! The dark priestess has been summoned, just as you asked!" Jaken squawked, scampering from behind his master in effort to bow in front of him. The fair-haired demoni recently returned, and the green imp was determined to give him the news.

Unfortunately, he only received a blank gaze from Sesshomaru.

"Uh…" After a period of silence, the imp spoke again his face still on the ground in his bow, "…you wanted her to be summoned to help the siren control her newly developed powers?" He muffled out.

Still, silence.

Jaken feared peeking out to face his Master. His entire body broke out into a sweat, and slowly he erected his gaze.

There was no one in sight.

Sesshomaru was already down the halls, turning a corner.

"Uh, do you want me to arrange their meeting?" The imp called.

Obviously, Sesshomaru did.

Xx

The guards were looking for her, she knew. She could feel their aura's surrounding the lake. Still, she refused to rise to the surface. They yelled and threw stones into the waters in an effort to coax her from the bottom, but Kagome did not budge. She was determined not to ever rise to the surface again, even if it meant starving to death. She couldn't face Sesshomaru, she simply couldn't.

"Ignorant creature! Come out or we will have to force you!" Jaken screeched, "I am warning you!" He waved his small fist in the air.

"Fools!" Tsubaki hissed, pressing her way through the hoard of men to stand at the lake's edge, "You will not get her out that way…." The Dark Priestess snorted softly, soon drawing a hand through her white hair. She was far older than she seemed. For a mortal, it was impressive, but to accomplish eternal youth, she sold her soul to a demon. In turn, her spiritual powers grew exponentially. This new-found power enabled her to kill her rival, the pure priestess Kikyo. That was fifty years ago.

Now, she acted as a witch doctor, a master of dark crafts. When she was contacted to help the Lord of the West, she gladly accepted. She figured if she proved herself, he'd be inclined to reward her, perhaps with the gift of becoming his mate. It seemed logical. She knew well of the mating ceremony. She reasoned that he could have chosen anyone else to help with his siren, but he chose her. Tsubaki figured it had been for a reason.

All the guards and even Jaken observed as the woman's arms arched at her sides, parallel to the ground. Her aura flared, causing the men around her to cower. She was powerful for a mortal. The white of her left eye began to fade away and become a dark, black abyss. What followed suit was unexpected.

Blood began to seep from her blackening eye socket. The crimson liquid rolled down her cheek, and a painful expression crossed the dark miko's face. Abruptly, the head of a serpent snapped out, its jaws wide with a bone-chilling hiss. It slithered, determined to free itself from the opening of its birth- her eye. It moved in wild swings of its neck until it was free, and the shikigami dove directly into the dark waters.

By then, Jaken's loud squawking could be heard as he took refuge behind one of the larger men.

From below, Kagome could feel the waters as they became turbulent. Something…big entered Inukimi's lake.

Seconds went by.

Kagome eased her way through the waters, her tail elegantly propelling her. She swam beside the underwater, stone structure of the beginning of a cave. It had always been too dark to explore, yet as she drifted by, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As she focused on the back opening, two green glowing eyes focused back at her.

Her lips parted with a scream, but nothing but gargles of bubbles emerged. Her only hope was the surface. She snatched herself backwards, just as the serpent's long head shot out, its jaws parted to engulf her.

She swam faster than she ever dreamed she could. Her tail viciously fought the water as it elevated her forward- the slithering form of the snake closer and closer behind her.

The surface became nearer, and Kagome's heart beat harshly in her chest, so much so that her rib cage ached.

She had to escape!

The regions of the lake began to become thick with more stone, and she shot through them- gliding effortlessly through the gaping orifices that were created. Behind her, the serpent burst directly through them, intent on catching its prey.

Every time Kagome made a break for the surface, the shikigami would snap around in front of her, causing her to dive down lower to escape its wrath. She was growing more tired as the endless game continued, and finally, it closed in on her.

The serpent stretched its jaws and clamped down around her.

On the surface, Tsubaki stood, laughter pouring from her lips. She could see it all. She could see the mermaid as she fled from her shikigami and her capture.

Moments later, the serpent broke the surface, slithering and seeming to dissolve into thin air. Kagome's bare form was steadily revealed, sprawled out and unconscious on her stomach. As it seemed, the serpent's fangs grazed her side. Blood pooled heavily from the wound.

"Impressive…" Jaken was speechless, and that rarely occurred. He peeked out from behind the guard he was hiding behind.

The dark priestess proceeded forward despite the guards who still cowered behind her. "Pitiful wretch." She leaned down and grasped the back of the girl's shoulder before turning her over.

Upon seeing her face, Tsubaki staggered backwards. Her eyes grew widened, and she took in a sharp breath, "K-Kikyo!" She choked the name out and snatched her head back to view Jaken, who seemed alarmed from her outburst, "What trickery is this?!"

"What do you mean?!" The imp retorted as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"This woman is Kikyo!" She hissed, slinging her index finger in Kagome's direction. She never considered how it was possible. She got rid of Kikyo herself! A growl filled her throat, and she stalked towards Jaken, "I demand to know the meaning of this!"

"I don't know what you mean!" Jaken further scurried behind the soldier as the woman swept forth to close in on him.

"I grow tired of your wretched form, woman…." Though Tsubaki saw herself above mortals and equated herself with the stature of demons, Sesshomaru deemed her to be a lowly half-breed. He could visibly see the shudder that racked her form as his demonic aura surged. From the castle, he smelled the siren's blood. He could not allow harm to Kagome. He needed her scales.

About, the guards scrambled to regain their posts, and Jaken ran to take shelter behind Sesshomaru, "Milord, she speaks madness!"

"You are the one that is mad! That is the priestess Kikyo!" Tsubaki hissed, "You called me here to help her control her abilities. Kikyo is my equal! She needs not my aid!"

The name was familiar. It was his half-wit brother's mate before her untimely death at the hands of Tsubaki, with the help of Naraku. However, she was mistaken. That girl was not Kikyo. She was a siren birthed in the Koro, "I am not feeling particularly lenient today. I summoned you to help the siren. Her origins are none of your concern." His eyes flickered in the direction in which Kagome lay. She was alive. She was wounded, but alive.

Anger traced Tsubaki's brow, and her teeth gritted. There had to be a reasonable explanation for her resemblance of Kikyo. She was indeed a siren. If she was truly Kikyo, she would have immediately purified the attacking shikigami. Kikyo would have never succumbed to such simple tricks. Now that she thought of it, the girl did not even smell like Kikyo. It wasn't Kikyo, but who was it? Why did she look like her?

With a soft groan, Kagome's azure orbs opened. Last she remembered, she was fleeing a serpent, but now she rested on her back- the sun bright as it beamed down on her. A sharp pain in her chest told her not to move. She was bleeding, heavily, in fact. Her hand, trembling in its efforts, reached down to feel the wound, but she only felt a spherical object protruding out from her flesh. What was it? Inhaling a breath, she brought her hand back to her view.

A pink orb lay between her fingers.

It had been inside of her.

"….The Shikon Jewel." Tsubaki breathed. The Shikon no Tama, the jewel of darkness or light that increased a demon or human's energy tenfold was lost with the death of Kikyo, its guardian. "…..She is the reincarnation of Kikyo..."

"Reincarnation?!" Jaken stammered, and his yellow eyes rolled upwards to view Sesshomaru's stoic façade.

"Give me that!" The dark priestess screamed with a guttural tone, and from her eye shot the same serpent- intent on sinking its fangs into Kagome's throat.

She couldn't take more of this. Kagome's eyes closed tightly as she flinched. She was certain she was going to die this time. She had no strength to move; no power left.

He was quick. Sesshomaru was known for his speed. Most of the time, his opponents died because they were merely too slow. He was in front of her in a blurred instant, and in a single swipe, his claws drew through the entire length of the snake.

Kagome dared to open her eyes after moments of not feeling the serpent claim her life. Before her, the Taiyoukai stood- acting as her guardian. His entire form shielded her. Kagome was relieved, though it was short lived. She as disgusted with him; he used her. He defiled her after killing her sisters and clan. She…despised him. He only saved her to continue torturing her, she very well knew it. The monster was merely looking out for his investment, her scales. She swallowed a lump building in her throat and cast her gaze away.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" Tsubaki spoke his name hesitantly, her visible eye widening.

Sesshomaru very well knew what stipulations accompanied the Sacred Jewel. He did not seek out the jewel himself. He opted to progress his own strength rather than relying on the useless relic. He was powerful enough on his own. However, Tsubaki and the other demons in the four lands were easily tempted by the artifact. She had to die.

"You choose to guard a mortal?!"

His motives were none of her concern. She'd not be around much longer to care about anything that dealt with the land of the living. His hand fell on Tokijin's hilt, and with a single diagonal swipe of his blade, the crackle of electricity could be heard.

An azure wave surged directly in the path of Tsubaki. The dark priestess screeched as her body was enveloped by the attack. A ghoulish howl rang loudly as her death cry, and with an explosive force, her body departed from their realm.

The light created from her destruction was blinding. Jaken was blown back by it, yet Sesshomaru stood motionless, the debris of the dark priestess' body billowing passed he and Kagome both.

Tsubaki was dead.

Jaken's mouth remained ajar in disbelief once he gained his footing.

So much had had happened. Reincarnation…the jewel… Kikyo. Kagome's brows knitted as she stared at the jewel in the center of her palm. What would become of her now?


	5. Chapter 5

Mermaid Saga, Chapter 5

Rumors spread quickly through the castle that the Sacred Jewel was brought back into existence through the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. Not a soul, human or demon alike, knew what to make of it. So far, the castle and lands were peaceful, but a storm was coming.

Even as Inukimi's sunlit eyes drifted across her home's clear sky, she could feel that something was amiss.

It was an unsettling fear that welled within the bones of everyone who witnessed the destruction that accompanied the Shikon no Tama. The West was going to be torn apart because of greed, and the hunt for the Sacred Jewel was never going to end. Every ounce of blood and sweat Sesshomaru poured into shaping his empire was going to be for naught, Inukimi feared.

Though she had never been sentimental, it pained her to think of Sesshomaru's demise...all because of a single siren.

Something had to be done.

Xx

"This is going to be difficult." Kaguya muttered, gazing across the table of advisors. "Chaos will run rampant if order is not established."

"Order? You mean…punishment?" Myoga inquired, knitting his brows. He figured he knew what she meant by order: Death sentences issued to whoever attempted to steal the Sacred Jewel.

"Not to mention, the siren and the Jewel both will have to be protected, at all times." One demon cut in with a sigh "Only someone who has no desire for the Jewel can effectively protect her."

"…what are you implying?" Jaken squawked, lifting his small form onto the table top. "The only person that is strong enough to protect her while simultaneously not wanting the Jewel…is…is…" The imp's mouth fell agape before he fell backwards from the table, laughter sputtering from his beak, "You all know milord would never lower and degrade himself by doing such a thing!"

"He'll have to." Kaguya folded her arms across her chest, "It is the only way to keep the Jewel from getting into the hands of the Spider…."

"Naraku?" Jaken broke from his fit of amusement to pull himself back into his seat, "He is no match for Lord Sesshomaru!"

"That is true, only if the lands don't implode from fighting over the Sacred Jewel…." Totosai pointed out.

"Should we end the mating ceremony?" Myoga asked, hopping onto Jaken's shoulder.

"No." Kaguya abruptly said, "We can't. It is our only chance at finding an ally. If Abi is chosen, the North will be our aid-"

"If Kagura is chosen, Naraku might not be a problem…" Another demon near the end of the table spoke.

"No, Naraku will not cease to gain the Jewel just because his daughter is the mate of the one that processes it. Toran is the more sensible choice. Panthers are cunning." Totosai rubbed his chin, "Though, it is all strictly up to Sesshomaru."

Xx

Within the gardens, Ayame and Souten sat. They were intent on getting away from the hectic environment the Jewel created. They merely wanted to be carefree, just as they were before they were forced into the mating ceremony by their lands.

"Everyone knows how the story goes." Souten muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "Mind you, this happened fifty years ago. Kikyo grew infatuated with the half-demon Inuyasha." He was Sesshomaru's brother, but she failed to mention it, "She wished to end her duties as a priestess to live an ordinary life with him. He was even willing to give up his immortality to become human, and she was willing to give up guarding the Sacred Jewel."

"But how does Naraku fit into all of this?" Ayame asked, drawing her knees against her chest. Even in the East did stories surround the "evil" spider, Naraku, and his plot against the priestess Kikyo.

"The fates would have it that during this time, she tended to a bed ridden man, Onigumo. He was a bandit, but she pitied him and attempted to nurture him back to health. While they were together, he fell in love with her, and wanted her for his own. But, she was in love with Inuyasha. She rejected him. In turn, Onigumo, out of his sheer anguish and hate, offered his body to a group of demons, therefore transforming himself into a half-demon. His name became Naraku."

"Really?" The wolf-demoness' green eyes widened.

"Now, Naraku had a personal vendetta against Kikyo and Inuyasha both. He wished to tear them apart. He knew that Kikyo planned to give the Sacred Jewel to Inuyasha to make the half-breed human. However, remember Kikyo was powerful. She was so powerful that other priestesses envied her, including Tsubaki. They had a bitter rivalry. Tsubaki yearned to become Kikyo's equal. To accomplish this, she sold her soul to the Spider, Naraku. He granted her eternal beauty and strength. Together, they pitted Inuyasha and Kikyo against one another. The day Kikyo went to meet Inuyasha, Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and fatally wounded her. Tsubaki, disguised as Kikyo, attacked Inuyasha, forcing him to steal the Sacred Jewel from its temple. As her final act of duty before she died, Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to a tree with her sacred arrow. He still lies there today, awaiting for someone to break the spell. Kikyo instructed her body to be burned with the Sacred Jewel so that it could accompany her to the afterlife. The entire world figured that it was rid of both Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama-"

"Until the siren came to the surface!" Ayame quickly added, as if finishing the story. "So, Kikyo and Inuyasha's story is a tragic one. Their love was strong, but it did not withstand fate…"

"Yes, she brought the Shikon Jewel back into our midst. Demons and humans alike will not rest until the Jewel of the Four Souls is theirs. Someone like your brother is an example." Souten pointed out with the quirk of her brow, "Everyone knows that he is a seeker of the Jewel."

"Who, Koga?" Ayame blinked, "You can't be serious! Sure, Koga has always wanted the Jewel, but all of that ended when it vanished. Now that its back…I'm sure he's not crazy enough to try to take it."

"Let's hope."

Xx

The soothing feeling of water was all Kagome needed to calm her nerves. However, she was unable to bask in the lake's comfort. She was forced to remain in her room until the sister of Kikyo was summoned to help her become a proper priestess. Her doors were locked, and guards stood on watch.

She knew that guarding the Jewel was an honorable thing to do, but she had to guard it for the monster who killed her sisters...the same monster who made her body betray her. It was all maddening, and still, she could not figure out why she longed and yearned for his touch.

She was supposed to despise him, yet slowly…slowly her hate for him was beginning to fade, and that was not a good thing.

She should have been seeking vengeance, not helping him, but she could not muster up the willpower to. She felt…guilty for even wanting to hurt him the way he hurt her.

With a groan, Kagome fell backwards onto her bed- her eyes focused on the ceiling.

The Jewel's presence only complicated things. She merely wanted to return to the Koro and leave this all behind. She wanted things to be as they were before, when she was ignorant of everything that currently plagued her.

She attempted to block it all out, yet the faint undoing of the locks on her door could be heard.

She was in no mood to deal with Sesshomaru, nor would she tolerate his pompous arrogance further.

Lethargically, she sat up and fixed a frown on her lips.

The door became ajar, revealing the stout form of a guard. Kagome immediately recognized him. He was one of the two that always led her to Sesshomaru.

She felt her anger build immediately, "You tell Sesshomaru that I don't feel like seeing him."

He said nothing. Slowly, he pushed the door closed and paced his way across the floor towards her.

He was going to try to make her leave, Kagome was certain of it. She stubbornly folded her arms across her chest, "I am not moving from here…" It was childish, but she wanted to win the little battles she could.

"Foolish woman. Give me the Jewel." Was his gruff command, his thick hand reaching forward to grasp the pink orb that hung around her neck.

Panic quickly gripped her. "What!?" She instinctively shrunk back against the bed, though he caught her by the collar of her kimono. "Let go of me!" She screamed, thrashing madly as she kicked and swung at him.

The guard seemed to be virtually unfazed. In fact, a crude grin tore across his features. One of his hands finally gripped around her throat, "Damn sea witch…."

Kagome's azure eyes widened considerably, and immediately began to gloss over as he choked her. Her nails weakly sunk into the flesh of his forearm as the vice grip on her windpipe continued. She could feel herself slipping away as a black haze began to form at the corners of her vision.

Seeing this as an opportunity, the guard reached forward in an effort to snatch the Jewel from around her neck.

What occurred next surprised them both.

Her hands were increasingly growing slack on his wrists, but a bright light of purifying energy emitted from her palms.

The guard was forced to release her as the purifying flames threatened to engulf him. With a snarl, he stumbled away.

Weakly, Kagome sat up, knowing well that she had to get away. Before she could fully make her way into a stand position, the guard struck her.

It felt like fire- the stinging sensation on the flesh of her cheek. She felt herself lose balance, felt the cold hard surface of the nearest wall meet her chest, and felt the guard's torso press firmly against her back, further pressing her into submission.

"Damn wench!" The guard spat, his long fingers anchoring firmly within the dark strands of Kagome's hair as she trembled beneath his weight.

Her lips parted with a quick breath- her vision partially blurred by her tears of frustration. She continued to struggle, but felt the guard's bear like arms circle about her waist. The kimono she adorned went slack and slumped about her forearms, revealing the shades of bruises forming along her exposed flesh. She did her best to remain anchored to the ground, resorting to thrashing about as she reached to stay near the wall. It was all she knew to do.

"Give it to me!" He savagely barked, easily tugging the struggling being as she punched and kicked at him, "Give me the Jewel!" He shook and snatched her harshly, so violently that Kagome slumped onto the floor with her broken breaths. With a growl, the guard once more grasped her from the floor and threw her onto her bed.

She fell against the sheets, yet found her strength to scramble away, falling onto the floor and shifting herself so far away that her back eventually met a wall. She was afraid, more frightened than she had ever been in her life. He heart was going to leap out of her chest any moment, and the only thing she possibly longed and yearned for was Sesshomaru.

Xx

"Guests get restless if they are not properly entertained…"

It was the Wind Sorceress, Sesshomaru knew. She had not been summoned by him, nor had she requested an audience. No, she was a brazen woman, well beyond the proper customs they were all taught as children, and for some unknown reason, Sesshomaru found it amusing. It was a distraction from the usual drudgery that accompanied the females that desired to become his betrothed.

Before she interrupted him, Sesshomaru was merely brooding, as he usually did whenever he was focused with a strenuous task. Just as the others, he mulled over how he was going to keep the Jewel from falling into the Spider's hands. He also thought of how he would keep the foolish inhabitants of his Lands from attempted to commit acts of treason because of their desire for the sacred artifact. "…Kagura, is it?" He remembered her name, though he wished to witness the extent of fight she had within her. As he spoke, he did not remove his eyes from the darkening horizon as the sun made its descent.

With a soft snort, she strode her way to his side, paying no made to the insult. "Let's not be coy, Sesshomaru. You know as well as I that I have come for a specific reason." Just as he did, she took to staring into the distance.

"Indeed so. You would not have been following me for the entire evening if such was not the case…" She had been following him since the sun reached its peak in the center of the sky. He did not bother to address it. It would not have served any purpose. He decided to wait until she revealed herself, and his patience paid off.

"My, your nose is sharp…" The words fell from her lips as in other did- in alluring, yet dangerous purrs, "Why did you not speak up sooner?"

"What is it that you want?"

"You really are direct." Kagura muttered, snapping a fan ajar as her eyes grew heavily lidded, "I know that you want Naraku as badly as I do…"

There was a lingering silence between them. It seemed as though Sesshomaru did not deem her words worthy enough to respond to.

Arching her brow in response to his silence, Kagura continued on, "During the commotion with your little siren and Yura, I made my way into your library. You want Naraku dead, and so do I…"

"And what are you proposing, Kagura? That I kill your father for you?" Sesshomaru had every reason not to trust her. It seemed odd that she'd so willingly kill her own father, but Spiders were not known for their vast amounts of loyalty. Why she desired to kill him was her concern, not his own, but he wished to know what web she was attempting to spin.

"You talk as if you were not planning to kill him already." She snapped, gritting her teeth and she moved to stand in front of him. "I merely wish to help you do so, to insure his demise." Only Sesshomaru was strong enough to kill him, Kagura figured. He was her best shot

"And you mean to tell me that the Spider's demise is all that you want?" It was hard to believe. Surely, something more was in it for Kagura.

"It is all I need. When you kill him, I will be freed. I can be an excellent asset to you-."

"Your plans and endeavors against the Spider do not concern me. When Naraku dies, it will be by my hand alone. If you do not have the will power to betray him by yourself, you should not betray him at all." He cut her off as an afterthought, and he glanced at her just in time to witness the narrowing of her brows.

She was furious.

"Are you afraid of him? You hold your hand because of a foolish sense of pride?!" She bit out, "I can help you!"

There was a lot of fight in her, and his inner demon leered at the very thought of the challenge she'd provide. She'd make an excellent bearer of his seed, and though she did not realize he was testing her, Kagura was certainly doing well.

Though, as quickly as the thought entered, it vanished.

In the far reaches of the back of his mind, Kagome remained, her delicate form seared within his memory.

He could not rid himself of her.

The very thought of such was maddening.

However, he was broken from his musings by a scream

It was Kagome's. It was faint, but he heard it nevertheless.

"Hm?" Kagura lifted her brow, taking a glance back at the castle, "It seems as though your fish needs you..."

Xx

Most of the guards heard the scream, but they were too enthralled by the Jewel to watch. It had since been snatched from the girl's neck, but they all fought for it, wishing to be its possessor. Not a single one of them made it inside of the siren's bedroom. Blood grew splattered at the outside room as the men grew impaled upon one another's blades, and their limbs were stripped from their bodies in the vicious battle for the Jewel.

Inside, the guard held theJewel in his grasp. He did not have to worry about anyone entering the room any time soon, or so he thought. The men were too busy killing themselves to step in. However, the Jewel was so pure that he doubted he could do anything with it. He had to taint it, and he had to do so with the sorrow of the siren.

Slapping the girl around did not work. Her cheeks were merely bruised, but she refused to cry for him- refused to show any sign that he had hurt her.

He knew of something that was bound to taint the Jewel.

His large hands gripped onto the fabric of the sash that held her kimono together, and he immediately saw the alarm that crossed her features.

"No, she breathed, immediately beginning to writhe and struggle as he began to undress her, "Leave me alone!" She screamed, wishing that whatever power she used before returned to her.

Her plea fell on deaf ears. The guard seemed to marvel at the ivory and unblemished flesh that was presented before him- yet it was all briefly enjoyed

Between stealing the Jewel and attempting to take the siren, he failed to realize the silence that graced the savageness of the halls.

The guards were dead.

It was so quiet that he could merely hear the siren's harsh pants. Instinctively, he reached for the blade at his side, and quickly turned-finding no other than Sesshomaru standing directly before him.

By now, all of the commotion drew the attention of the castle's inhabitants. More guards flooded the halls, followed by advisors and servants alike.

"M-My Lord Sesshomaru…" He sputtered, releasing the hold on his sword.

It clanked against the floor.

Kagome shuddered in response to his arrival, weakly turning over onto her side as she breathed harshly. She had never been so relieved to look upon his form, despite the sheer heaviness of his aura.

Sesshomaru was unsure of why the sight of her beneath the lowly guard angered him so. He felt a wave of possessiveness. It was one of those rare occasions where he was not interested in torturing individuals for crossing him. No, he killed them swiftly, so swiftly that before he realized it, the guard's armor and chest were already peirced by the green ominous glow of his claws.

Blood seeped from between the guard's lips as his face twisted in agony. Sesshomaru's features remained cold and unmoving as the life slipped from the man's eyes. The corpse fell in a ragged heap- slumped over on its side.

Trembling, Kagome's gaze spread around the room in horror. She could not speak, could not think. Tears streamed down her features, and she could not suppress her actions. She could barely stand, but some way, somehow, she found her way to him and wrapped her arms about him tightly. She buried her face against his chest, and broke down. She sobbed uncontrollably, the sounds racking her form. Her fingers feebly tangled within the fabric of his kimono as she gripped onto him for what seemed an eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

Mermaid Saga, Chapter 6

That night, Kagome was allowed to tangle herself within his protective arms and become nonexistent to the world around her.

For now, they both lied in his bed, a comforting silence between them.

At times such as these, he was so beautiful to her- the times in which she gazed endlessly into the molten color of fire with his eyes, and when she could feel the warmth radiating from his flesh.

However, Kagome knew that it was all a lie. She felt as though he was merely comforting her to ensure that her scales were safe.

Still, she did not care. It did not change anything.

Even if his motives to aid her were selfish, she needed him. She needed his comfort, and she despised herself for yearning for him as she did. She was sure that her sisters cursed her very name, and that she was dishonoring their memories somehow.

She felt a wave of guilt consume her, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she nestled against his chest.

This was all wrong. It was so wrong, but it brought on so much bliss.

After a few lingering moments, she spoke, "Why could you not leave me where I was?" Kagome's azure eyes grew shielded by her dark lashes, her slender brows knitting as she gazed upon the somber countenance of the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru's upper lip twitched faintly, and he indulged in a slow blink as his fingers enjoyed the black silk that was the mermaid's hair, "…I will always have as I desire."

That angered her. Her jaw clenched, and her nails sunk gently into the flesh of his biceps, "No matter the costs, I've learned…" He was such a pompous and arrogant demon.

Her words were met with silence, just as she expected. He had never been too talkative.

"…I want to go home." She admitted in a murmur.

"You cannot…"

Kagome felt anger boil in her veins. She huffed before quickly sitting up, intent on getting away from him.

However, just as she moved, so did he, and he grasped her by her waist.

In an instant, she was beneath him, his satin lips tracing her jaw line.

If Kagome could have growled, she would have, "No…" She muttered breathlessly, attempting to push against his iron like grip.

In turn, he ignored her, continuing on his path until he reached her lips.

Kagome could not deny the shudder that racked her form as that mischievous tongue slipped between her lips and roughly caressed her own.

She immediately felt her eyes blur over in tears, and it was not long until they fell.

She was ashamed, so ashamed about desiring him as she did.

It did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

Pausing, he broke the sweet bond their mouths created, and his brow arched. Almost curiously did he brush the back of his index finger against her cheek to catch one of the small droplets.

"No, I don't want to…" She muttered, her voice trembling as she did so. She didn't want to yearn for him.

Her words fell on deaf ears. Sesshomaru's arms grew entangled around her waist as he drew her nearer.

She slapped him.

Abruptly, and in a primal manner, his lips peeled back to expose his fangs, and a snarl followed suit.

Before she could retract her hand, he grabbed her wrist, and his opposing hand wrapped around her neck.

His speed was still shocking to her, and Kagome would have released a small yelp, but she couldn't breathe. She should have realized that it was not wise to directly defy him, not when she was so close. Still, she managed a glare. She was unwilling to ever bend to his will fully. She refused to be afraid of him. She would not allow him to win, not again.

It was then that she felt blood seep down her shoulder blades, and a piercing pain followed suit.

Kagome inhaled a quick breath, and her lips fell agape in agony. "I can't give into you again…Y-you are the s-same murderous d-demon…." She swallowed a lump developing in her throat.

The scent of her blood put him on edge. It alarmed him, he found out over the last few days she'd been with him. He did not even realize that he had snapped and harmed her. Only with Kagome did his restraint fail him. He finally released her, just when Kagome thought she'd black out due to suffocation.

However, he seemed to regain his stoic composure immediately after the incident transpired. Despite how she tugged from him, he lowered himself to her lithe throat instinctively ran his tongue over the deep welts he created.

Kagome cringed, but she realized then that he was perhaps treating her wounds. It was useless to struggle against him.

Grazing the injured flesh with the softest of pecks, Sesshomaru murmured, "You are mine; mine until I see fit otherwise. Do not cling to the trivial measures of defying me…" He did not want to resort to hurting her again. It did not sit well with him.

Xx

Despite the Jewel's presence, the mating ceremony was going to continue. The grand hall was a sea of noise and people, all of which who wanted to witness the next phase. Each of the chosen demoness' royal families and servants were present, extending from the Leaders of the Panther tribe from the Continent, Kyoko, the Great Phoenix of the North herself, to The Thunder Brothers, and even the Elder Wolf of the East and his son, Koga.

The Spider was not present for good reason. He was never known to assemble with others at functions such as these, and Sesshomaru always preferred shredding him apart with his claws over faking hospitality.

It was still dangerous to have so many people near or around the Sacred Jewel, but with the inevitable war that was coming, the West was forced to find an ally, and they had to do so soon. Of course, the advisors were not informing Sesshomaru that they feared the worst- that he was not powerful enough to stop his lands from being torn apart.

Only Sesshomaru's most trusted men, Tsukiyomi and Gatenmaru were allowed to guard the mermaid while the taiyoukai made a public appearance. Sesshomaru did not put his faith in many, but he knew as a fact that they did not desire the Shikon Jewel. They were best suited to guard her in his absence. Kagome was already at the bottom of the lake, and it provided a protective barrier against anyone who desired to harm her.

She was safe, though Sesshomaru did not particularly like the idea of leaving her alone.

It just had to be done.

"Ayame, you seem down…" Kagura muttered, stalking her way over to the wolf-demoness.

"I can't say that I'm not." The younger girl forced a smile, "The Dance of Auras scares me, but my homeland would benefit from an alliance with Sesshomaru, but I don't think I can handle…him."

"Handle him? He's just a man. How hard could it be?"

"I just don't think he's best for me…" Ayame muttered.

"What, is he not good-looking enough for you?"

Ayame felt her entire face heat up. Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, "Oh, no! It's it's not that, not that at all!"

"Hm, you really don't want to become his mate, do you?" To Kagura, the girl was foolish for not wanting to, but pointing that out was not her aim. "Very well, but I have heard of the famine in the East that long plagues its inhabitants. I suppose allying yourself with Sesshomaru would end all of it, but there is another way."

"Another way?" Ayame inquired, her brows knitting, "What do you mean?"

"I've heard that any wish made on the Sacred Jewel comes true…" Kagura muttered, "Its power should be more than enough to help you."

"…do you think so?"

"Of course. It's why so many people want it…"

Ayame's lips pressed into a thin line. She never had any real want for the Sacred Jewel, yet Kagura made a clear point. Mating Sesshomaru wasn't the only way to help her family and clan. The Shikon Jewel provided another way…an easier way.

From across the room, Toran observed the two closely. "…How curious."

"What?" Abi muttered in response, not taking a glance in the direction the panther spoke of.

"Kagura is conversing with the wolf." Toran's arms folded across her chest.

Abi managed to roll her eyes, "And? The only thing that matters here is Sesshomaru-"

"She takes after her father, the Spider." Toran cut in, "She is up to something. Remember when Yura was killed?"

"Vaguely…"

"Before she made the move against the siren, she was speaking to Kagura." Toran pointed out.

"Your point is?" By now, Abi was growing frustrated. In agitation, she drew her fingers through her hair.

"Must it be written out for you?" Toran sighed in exasperation, "Kagura said something that made her do it, and now she has done the same to Ayame."

"If Ayame gets herself killed, it's her business." Abi cared not for any of them, period. They all had no real reason to "_stick together."_ "As far as I am concerned, her plans matter not. She is merely trying to eliminate the competition. It isn't the most honorable thing to do, but it is admirable. "

"I suppose that it is admirable…to lowly beings such as yourself." Toran snorted faintly.

"Mind you, you all could be killed tonight. That means no competition for me, not that any of you were competition to begin with." Abi's eyes finally flickered in the panther's direction. "This is the most dangerous part of the ceremony…"

"The Dance of Auras is not difficult to complete, you brute." The panther was knowledgeable about all aspects of the ceremony, " It is not about how strong your aura is, but how your aura interacts with Lord Sesshomaru's. If you push too hard, you risk his inner beast killing you, yet if you do not push hard enough, you are considered unfit to be his mate."

"Hmph, it takes maturity to master one's own power. Those other two brats should back out while they can…" Ignoring the insult, Abi felt a smirk spread across her features, "But I suppose their elimination is for the best."

Xx

Despite the enormous populace in the room, they could all feel that Sesshomaru's presence graced them. Kaguya and several unnamed servants were close behind him. The last servant at the end carried a large chest of some kind, and within it were a number of thin, silver diadems.

Toran, Abi, Souten, Kagura, and Ayame stood motionless- their poises regal. However, as Sesshomaru passed them, each lowered themselves in a bow before rising. They all could not deny that they felt a hint of nervousness. Ayame was nearly suffocating with anxiety, and even Abi felt her stomach tighten in anticipation. This had to be done correctly. Otherwise they could have ended up on the wrong side of his claws.

Sesshomaru bore them no glances nor did he acknowledge their presences. It was as if none of them existed. However, he came to a stop before Toran, the very last person in line. Kaguya and the servants behind him did the same. Wordlessly, he offered his hands to her.

The heaviness of Sesshomaru's aura was virtually unexpected. Though she experienced it once before, the panther was still not used to it. In the same regal manner, she rested her hands on top of his palms, her eyes never breaking his unwavering gaze.

The whites of Sesshomaru's eyes gave weigh to crimson, and his golden hues became navy. The perfectly-aligned, magenta stripes of his cheeks became jagged, and a bright wave of light surged out from him. It was blinding, but the wind of his aura gave them no room to rest. It whipped about savagely, and all the women standing did their best to remain rooted. He was at the very brink of his transformation, at the very edge of exposing his true self.

Toran was engulfed by the mere gravity of what Sesshomaru was expelling. However, she forced her mind to remain clear, and her own eyes became a sea of red. Her aura manifested itself in breezes of ice. It whipped around her in spirals, climbing its way to the ceiling. Even with her pulsating power, she could not fathom the heights in which Sesshomaru could reach.

It frightened her.

Within his aura, she felt his rage, rage that she could not fathom- rage that was buried deep within him- rage that would never be satisfied nor fully quenched. But, within that wave of unimaginable anger, there was…pain, or at least it felt like it. Toran no longer knew what she was feeling. She was beginning to lose consciousness. The ice dancing around her died, and she felt her knees buckle underneath her.

The moment she thought she was about to let go, his aura vanished. She felt like an unimaginable weight had been lifted. Her slender frame endured a tremble, but she felt the Taiyoukai's hands on her brow.

The servant at the end lifted one of the thin, silver diadems, and passed it to the servant in front of him. The process continued through Kaguya until it reached Sesshomaru, and he slipped it onto the panther's forehead.

She was worthy.

Now, it was Abi's turn. She could not help the smirk that came over her features as she rested her hands on top of Sesshomaru's. His aura flared once more, and even Abi was taken off guard by its force. He was strong, far stronger than she realized. Her own eyes became red, and fire emerged from the ground, the flames burning hotter than those of the Neatherealm.

She understood the anger that was within his aura, but she also recognized his want for supreme conquest. It only made her own aura pulsate stronger, yet she knew that she had to submit to him and his will. Her inner beast despised the thought, and her lips fell ajar with a snarl. She swallowed it, begging her true self to remain dormant and become submissive to the taiyoukai. She wanted him more than anything else, and Sesshomaru could feel it.

They all sensed the spike in Sesshomaru's dominance, but it was necessary. Abi was stronger than most of the beings present.

As his aura dissipated, Abi's fire vanished. She remained stunned, though she was not weakened by the ordeal. She too received a diadem in the same process as Toran, but Abi expected nothing less.

Ayame held her breath as Sesshomaru's form stepped in front of her. She did her best not to allow her anxiousness to get the better of her. She lifted her hands and rested them on top of his.

However, as his aura began to flood her senses, she felt overwhelmed. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move. She never felt such an intense and primal desire to kill. Fear over took her and she grew nauseated, but she forced her aura to flare. A white glow overtook her frame, but in spite of her power, she could not force her aura to match his own. Blood began to seep from her nose, and she immediately became limp. She blacked out, falling from her standing position.

She failed.

"Ayame!" Koga called, and he nearly rushed to her aid. However, his father grasped his arm, immediately halting his movements.

It was not wise to interrupt the ceremony, not with Sesshomaru so dangerously close to transforming. Any male without a submissive aura of servitude that approached him was considered dead, seeing as how they were invading what was considered his.

Near the end of the line, Kagura observed Ayame's unconscious form, yet her gaze quickly shifted to the wolf's friend, Souten. The girl looked dejected, and alarmed. It wasn't a good mindset to enter the Dance of Auras with. If anyone was going to endure the dance, their thoughts had to remain clear. Mistakes were not affordable, yet as they joined hands, the Wind Sorceress felt a smirk tug at her lips.

Sesshomaru's aura came to life and soon did Souten's. Electricity crackled loudly, and it spiked around her body, vicious in its actions.

She did not understand how to properly deal with his aura.

She closed her eyes tightly, just as his aura became heavier, and she forced her own to escalade.

He was trying to force her into submission, but she was too focused on merely trying to endure it and remain standing. She did not want to fail as Ayame did.

Kagura saw it coming before any other did.

The gut-wrenching sound of his claws impaling her chest was heard. Souten's aura quickly disappeared, and her eyes shot open. The copper taste of blood filled her mouth, and her blue eyes sluggishly rolled up to view Sesshomaru's elongated fangs, the crimson of his eyes, and the jagged markings on his face. She could already feel his poison beginning to spread through her veins, slowly beckoning death to overtake her. She attempted to speak, but she could not find her voice.

He ripped his claws out of her, and she fell to the floor, dead. Her blood pooled around her, and commotion among the crowd was heard as Hiten, her older brother, pushed his way through, intent on having Sesshomaru's blood.

"You bastard, you killed her!" The first half the Thunder Brothers cried out, his naginata drawn at his side. Behind him, his brother Manten followed suit, his own weapon bared.

"No!" Kaguya screeched, attempting to warn them, yet it was far too late. They were already too close.

Sesshomaru's eyes took hold of them first, and he did not bother moving. They heedlessly and recklessly charged, and with a single dart of his hand outwards, they were consumed by the same whipping, yellow light that was used to kill his men at one point.

Their bodies were torn apart, effectively shredded to mere pieces. The scent of fear in the room was overpowering. Murmurs began to break out, though no one made a single move as Sesshomaru made his way to Kagura.

He killed them as an afterthought.

Around, the advisors grew uneasy. The West already had enough trouble to begin with, but now they had to worry about those that held alliances with the Thunder tribe.

Kaguya's eyes fell shut, but she wordlessly followed Sesshomaru.

Kagura did not expect the upheaval that accompanied Souten's demise. She knew that the thunder demoness was going to succumb to fear once Ayame failed. She merely pushed too hard and reaped the punishment.

She placed her hands on top of Sesshomaru's, though she decided to speak, only loud enough to where he could hear, "You haven't mentioned anything about my behavior the day prior…"

She was playing coy, but he did not answer. For the last time, he revealed his aura, but Kagura was not afraid. She was prepared.

A venomous wind erupted around her, presenting itself as her aura. Her power over the wind extended from the smallest of breezes to gale forces, and it took on a cyclonic pattern, whirling around her. She understood the unimaginable extent of Sesshomaru's abilities well, so much so that she neither attempted to submit to him nor did she try to overpower him. She felt his rage and want for conquest, all of it, yet she also felt passion, raw inhibited passion. Her winds caressed him, delving into intimacy,

On the outside, their auras nearly became one.

She wanted him, so badly, and it nearly forced her into an early heat.

But, Sesshomaru ended it all, dispelling his aura. Kagura followed suit, but her crimson eyes were locked with his molten, colored orbs, searching for acceptance.

He did not grant her that privilege.

"Sesshomaru…" She murmured his name, though he silently placed a diadem on her head.

The last phases of the ceremony were going to be set in motion.


	7. Chapter 7

Mermaid Saga, Chapter 7

All the guests of the Four Lands departed, some more so bitter than others. It had taken at least a fleet of Sesshomaru's men to escort the Thunder tribe away, though everyone knew that they'd return. They swore and pledged their vengeance against Sesshomaru, and it was only a matter of time before they followed through with that threat.

"They are few in numbers…." Kaguya murmured, casting her eyes around the table of advisors and then to Sesshomaru, "Maybe they won't be too much of a hassle. Besides, I think that they were bluffing."

"They may be few in numbers, but with the elements on their side, they could be troublesome." Totosai pointed out, "You probably shouldn't have killed them, Sesshomaru."

Those molten colored eyes of steel flickered in the old man's direction, and the elder blacksmith froze. "It seems as though your aim is to die today, Totosai…"

"Oh no! I never meant anything bad by it." A nervous laugh followed suit, "Uh...where am I? I don't remember." His large, bug eyes squinted.

"They are dead now, so it does not matter." Another demon spoke, "But I agree. They are few in numbers. If anything, we can easily overpower them."

"We are unaware of how many of them fully know how to conjure the elements as Hiten did." Jaken squawked, "It'd be foolish to rush in blindly."

"If they do attack, they'll have to return to the East to gather supplies. It will not take them long to cross the Great Mountain and other barriers." Kaguya sighed, "When they do attack, we'll have to be ready."

Xx

Pain and Sorrow tainted the Sacred Jewel. They smothered it in grief and destruction, causing its pure light to die out. Only then was it accessible to demons. The more malicious the circumstances that surrounded the Jewel, the more powerful it became.

Kagome was slowly beginning to realize it.

Sesshomaru allowed her to remain in the lake. She was safest there. No one could reach her, no one could harm her…but she was slowly drowning in loneliness.

Seldom had she ever found herself as lonesome as she currently was, merely sitting at the bottom of the lake. Once before, she feared swimming to the surface. She feared engaging Sesshomaru, but she began to ache for him.

She understood fully why he locked her in her current prison. She was a defenseless target now.

The waters were cold, quiet, and dark, and her only company seemed to be the Jewel. The sun's light was barely visible at those depths, depths in which she was hidden from the world…and somehow, somehow she still did not feel safe.

She hated to admit it, but the only time she felt secure and safe was when she was near Sesshomaru- safe in the passion of his lips and the warmth of his grasp.

She felt as though she finally knew him, but quickly realized that he was more of an enigma than he was before. He was the same cold-hearted beast who slaughtered her clan, yet he was the same person that desired to protect her.

She quickly shook her head before gazing intently as she observed the Jewel in her palms.

It was beautiful and delicate, but it held so much power. It reminded her of the stories she heard of its previous guardian Kikyo. She wished above all that Kikyo would lend her strength and wisdom to her. She wanted to be a fitting priestess.

These would be trying times, more difficult than they had already been. She was faced with a land that needed healing and hope, and the same land where evil had to be eradicated.

It was the only way she'd ever return to the Koro peacefully.

Despite being lost within her musings, Kagome did not miss the unmistakable aura that presented itself.

It was Sesshomaru.

She could feel her stomach tighten.

She desired to rise to the surface, but she was hesitant. What did he have planned for her?

If she did not come out willingly, he was going to force her out, she knew.

She tied the Jewel loosely around her neck, and propelled herself upwards with the agile and graceful motions of her tail. Her head broke the surface first in the alluring fashion known to her people. Just as she expected, Sesshomaru stood at the bank, his gaze thoroughly tracing the curvature of her exposed form. A white colored haori was draped over his arm. She noticed it, but whenever he gazed at her so heatedly, she felt her cheeks become warm. She attempted to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach as she lowered her eyes.

She did not know what to say, and he wasn't the talkative sort. Biting onto her lower lip, she hesitantly flickered her eyes back up to him, "I guess you wanted to see if the Jewel was alright…" It would be the only explanation as to why Sesshomaru would take the time to venture to the lake, at least it was what Kagome thought. Whatever his reason, she was too lonely to care. She simply missed him, and she still hated herself for it…

"Are you unharmed?" Were his only words in response to her statement. His tone was flat, just as it always was, yet it did not deter Kagome. Her healing factor was astounding. It nearly rivaled his own. He supposed that it had something to do with her heritage and the possession of the Jewel.

She simply nodded, "I'm alright…" The girl was open to all, just like a book. Her facial expressions held the key to whatever it was she was thinking at the time being. It was dangerous, yet it was what made Kagome so carefree. She did not fear her emotions nor did she attempt to contain them.

Slowly, he began towards her- stepping into the waters of the lake. Wordlessly, he offered her his hand.

Kagome was reluctant to move. This was what she desired, but now, she was no longer sure. Her hand acted on its own. It elevated before slipping into his grasp. She felt him tug her from the waters until the azure color of her tail began to fade, and her human legs sprouted. She stood at her full height, and her brows knitted, "What is that?" She asked, motioning towards the garment in his hands.

She was beautiful, more so beautiful than the three women who sought after him in the ceremony…and she merely appeared human. She was similar to his father's second mate in her grace and elegance, yet there was fight within Kagome, "It is made from the robe of the firerat." It was one of two kimonos given to his father's second mate.

"The firerat?" Kagome asked, taking it within her grasp. Though she stood naked, she did not mind it. She was not necessarily used to the surface dweller's customs nor was she ashamed.

"It is for your protection…" She'd need it, just in case his guards or anyone else attempted to harm her. "We are to meet the old woman today."

Xx

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have prepared A-Un just as you've asked!" Jaken dropped into a bow as his lord passed him. The small imp did indeed notice Kagome's presence behind him. "W-What is she doing here?!" He also took note that she adorned the white and red kimono of the firerat. In essence, she looked just like how the priestesses Kikyo was always depicted.

Kagome ignored the little imp, just as Sesshomaru did, but she stopped in her tracks once she noticed the two-headed beast. She was unsure of what to make of him, and she immediately proceeded behind Sesshomaru, gently grasping onto the sleeve of his haori.

She was afraid, Sesshomaru could smell it, and he deemed it senseless. Even Rin, a mere child, was unafraid of Ah Un. Wordlessly, he grasped her by her hips before lifting her onto the saddle.

Once Kagome was abruptly lifted, she gasped. She was unsure of how she was supposed to sit. Awkwardly, she latched herself onto the edges of the saddle in an effort not to fall off.

Sesshomaru proceeded on behind her and reached around her waist to grasp the dragon's reigns.

With him so close, Kagome's entire face went red. She merely hoped that this would all be over soon.

"My lord, where are you going?!" Jaken asked a final time, watching as Ah Un began to lift from the ground.

Kagome wasn't expecting the dragon to fly. Her stomach became queasy. She immediately turned, her arms looping around Sesshomaru's form tightly.

If he had a habit of rolling his eyes, he would have.

"Oh! You must be going to the human village to visit the old woman. Wait, did she ignore your summons?!" Jaken squawked out, "That foolish hag!"

Though Sesshomaru did not acknowledge Jaken, he heard him. Kaede was known to be a disobedient. He should have killed the old woman ten times over, yet he seemed to always have need of her. She blatantly disobeyed the summons, telling the guards that Sesshomaru himself could go lap a mule's backside. Sesshomaru was not angered in the least by it. She was an old mortal. Killing her now would have served no purpose. She was not long for their world. Time was everything to humans.

Xx

Rin could not be reasoned with. The child's lips parted with a guttural and broken scream, tears pouring from her tightly closed brown eyes. The stinging pain of claws that had ripped into her arm was all she could think of. She buried herself within one of the rock-like crevices near the lake, sobbing uncontrollably as she balled into a knot.

"Silly girl, come out of there!"Hoshiyomi hissed. He was not sure what had the girl so riled up. He had been ordered to retrieve Rin so that she could join their lord on his daily rounds, yet the human had apparently lost it.

"I don't understand what you could have possibly done." Inukimi's head sat at a tilt as she stared at the crevice the child buried herself in.

"I have not done anything. She is merely being foolish." He spat.

"Rin, I demand that you come out of there!" Jaken screeched, "Lord Sesshomaru will be very displeased to know that you've kept up this behavior!"

"Jaken, go fetch Sesshomaru..." Inukimi abruptly spoke, but her eyes never left the boulder that Rin was hiding behind.

"Yes Milady!" The imp quickly bowed before scampering off, intent on finding his master.

"Do you think that he'll be able to find him?" The general asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sesshomaru will be able to smell her blood, eventually." Someone in the castle had harmed her it seemed, perhaps in an effort to get back at Sesshomaru. If anything, the fools had only signed their own death warrants. This was not good, not good at all.

"Her blood?"Hoshiyomi questioned. With one sniff, he confirmed it, "She **ha**s been injured…"

Slowly, Inukimi golden eyes flickered in his direction, "Listen well. Sesshomaru is not to know about this, otherwise you, and half of the guards will face slaughter." Sesshomaru was not going to take his ward's harm well. If anything, he was going to figure it all out by killing more of the guards alongside those who he felt were responsible. They could not afford losing more men, not at such a critical time.

His brows knitted, "Lady Inukimi, what are you proposing?"

"Sesshomaru has not seen her all day. He has been preoccupied with the siren and the old hag of a miko. He knows not of her whereabouts. We will tell him that she wandered too far away from the gardens and got attacked by a stray wolf. Do know that if you so choose to tell him otherwise, I will kill you myself."

Xx

As they landed, Kagome was more than curious about the village. She had never laid eyes on something quite like it before. The small hut-like structures caught her attention first, yet they were all positioned in organized patterns. The roads were so busy, flooded with men, women, and children alike, guiding their horses, cows, and mules, or buying goods. They all attended their daily business, yet as they spotted the approaching dragon, all commotions ceased.

They recognized Sesshomaru immediately. A hush fell over the village as each member caught sight of their lord, and they all remained still, as if moving around him would cause death.

Kagome noticed the odd reception they received. As soon as everyone stopped moving, they bowed, not even daring to look up at the two. When A-Un finally landed near a particular home, Sesshomaru dismounted. Kagome did the same- sliding down in a less than graceful manner.

Those that peeked out were immediately stunned by her appearance. Murmuring began around the crowd of people developing.

"It's the priestess Kikyo…."

"It can't be! She died fifty years ago."

Kagome could feel her cheeks heat up from all the attention. Everyone was staring at her as if her tail had begun to grow from her head.

From the hut's flat hobbled out an old woman. She approached them slowly, obviously not bothered by Sesshomaru's presence, "So, Sesshomaru. Ye have finally arrived." It was if she had been expecting him. But, once the taiyoukai did not answer, her good eye shifted to the girl at his side, "Ye must be the reincarnation of my sister. Rumors have even spread here about your part in returning the Jewel back to this realm." And just as the old miko expected, the Sacred Jewel hung around Kagome's neck. "Come inside child, there is much to discuss…"

Sesshomaru stood wordlessly, observing as the old woman vanished behind the hut's flap. She must have sensed them both coming. Her purifying abilities were astounding, yet they did not rival Kikyo or Kagome's. It had taken Kaede 50 years to become the powerful miko that she was. Kagome seemed to already have a natural affinity for it.

Kagome remained motionless before taking a glance back at the taiyoukai. Her gaze was one of uncertainty. She was afraid. She did not understand why, but she felt out of place. She could tell that Sesshomaru was not going to accompany her when she spoke to the old woman.

"Go with her." He muttered, turning on his heel to return to A-Un.

"You're leaving me here?!" She blurted out, her eyes widening. "You can't just leave me! I…I.." She did not even know Kaede nor was she familiar with anything in the village!

"You are to remain here. Do so, or I'll tear them all to shreds." It was a sure threat, and Kagome very well knew. Sesshomaru was going to kill everyone in the village if she decided to leave. However, it was a way to keep her safe, alongside harnessing her power. No one would suspect that she was among humans. Sesshomaru was eventually going to return for her during his morning rounds the next day.

Still, it was not the only reason for his early departure.

There was the scent of blood in the wind.

Blood that he recognized.

Rin's blood.

Kagome immediately felt a spike of anger, and a hardened glare graced her features as the dragon elevated from the ground. She. Hated. Him.

Xx

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called, scanning the skyline for sight of his lord, "Where are you master?! Lord Sesshomaru!" However, as the imp heedlessly called, Ah Un came hurdling out from the horizon, barely visible as he sped past.

"Wait milord, don't leave me behind!" Jaken screamed, beginning to run after his master as Sesshomaru headed towards the castle.

Rin was not dead, no. The scent of her blood was not strong in the wind, but it was present. If anything, she had simply gotten a flesh wound. However, with the threat of the Thunder Tribe present, and the seekers of the Jewel constantly plotting, Sesshomaru knew that he had to be prepared for anything. He landed outside of the gardens, soon spotting the form of his mother and his head general.

As he made his way over, he could clearly sense the spike of fear in his general's aura. It was unusual, though he merely paid it no mind. His main priority was Rin.

"You were nearby, I imagine. Where is the siren?" Inukimi knew that the girl left with Sesshomaru. When she attempted to visit her on the lake, she could not feel her purifying aura. Mentioning Rin was redundant. She knew that her son was aware of her injury.

"What happened to Rin?" Was his only question, his gaze flickering the boulder where her whimpers could be heard. It had been some time since Rin was actually reduced to tears and sobbing. She was a carefree child, neither frightened by beast nor demons alike.

"Milord, she was in the gardens…" Tsukoyomi muttered, briefly lowering into a bow, "She wandered too far and was attacked by a stray wolf."

"Perhaps a stray from Kouga's pack." Inukimi added, "It is of no consequence. The wolf was killed on the spot."

By then. Rin's cries died out until they were small sniffles. She had heard Sesshomaru's voice. Before he beckoned her out, she crawled her small form towards the opening of the rock crevice. Hesitantly, she peeped out, her brown eyes large and fearful.

The moment she spotted the white of his haori, she dashed out, a choked sob left her lips, and she clutched onto the lower portion of his hakamas. Her entire face was reddened over, her tears continued to stream- appearing endless.

Lethargically, Sesshomaru's brow arched and he stared down at the child. It was possible that a mere wolf had the girl as afraid as she was. Rin was once killed by wolves before she was resurrected by the Tenseiga. However, he could not smell the wolf's scent on her. He smelled something, something strange, but it was no wolf.

Before he could dwell on the thought further, he was returned to reality by more of Rin's whimpers. He lifted her into one of his arms, and she immediately clung to him, wrapping her small arms around his neck. He could feel her heart as it rammed against her ribcage, and the scent of her fear spiking from her had him on edge.

Wordlessly, he proceeded off, ignoring the stares he received from his mother and his second in command.

Xx

"Was it you that injured the girl?"

"Hoshiyomi, do not take me for a fool. I'd not have my scent anywhere near that human brat, otherwise Sesshomaru would be sure to remove my head." The moth demon spat.

"Someone hurt her- someone powerful enough to mask their scent." Hoshiyomi continued on, "We must discover who did it. They can join us." He muttered, his eyes observing Gatenmaru as he lethargically walked back and forth in front of him.

"We'll have an easier time destroying the mutt if that is the case…" The moth demon responded, still pacing. "The Spider has a plan though."

"What, are we to use the Wind Sorceress to bring Sesshomaru's downfall?" Hoshiyomi arched his brow.

"No. According to Naraku, she can't be trusted. She's infatuated by the idea of freedom and Sesshomaru. If anything, she's plotting against him…but I suppose it doesn't hurt to find the culprit that harmed the girl. If they are indeed powerful enough to mask their scent, it will be easier to move around this damned castle unnoticed."

Xx

There was no reasoning with Sesshomaru, Inukimi saw that clearly. He was just like his father when it came to mere whims, and he wouldn't release the siren.

She could not allow this indignation and ridiculousness to go on further. She lost her first mate to the mortal would, but she'd not lose her son as well.

She too smelled the siren on him. He bedded her, despite being involved in the mating ceremony. It was not uncommon, yet Sesshomaru was too lost in his thought of power to notice how the girl was beginning to tear down everything he worked so hard for.

Now, their enemies consisted of seekers of the Jewel, the followers of Tsubaki, the Thunder tribe, and the Spider. If Sesshomaru continued to sleep with the siren, the women in the mating ceremony would likely withdraw- and their chance at finding an ally would be diminished.

This all pointed to the Spider gaining a victory. He would not kill Sesshomaru until he made him witness the destruction of his entire empire.

There was no way out of it…no way except…giving him the Jewel. It was what he wanted after all. If they gave him the Jewel, he'd be burdened by the problem of harboring it, and he'd no longer be a threat, Inukimi reasoned. The only person that could take her to the Spider was his daughter, Kagura. Naraku's castle remained hidden behind a barrier, for good reason. Naraku had several enemies.

Figuring this to be her only way, Inukimi left the gardens, intent on finding the Wind Sorceress.


	8. Chapter 8

Mermaid Saga, Chapter 8

Tired.

Sesshomaru had never been one to succumb to the trivial urges of sleep nor was his body ever forced to submit to exhaustion.

Yet lately, just lately, he was becoming more drained than he realized.

The mating ceremony, the plans for Kagome, and the arrival of the Sacred Jewel took a toll on him. He needed rest if he was going to remain at his full potential, and this time, he wouldn't fight it.

He was unsure of when or how he got into bed, but he now lay on his chest, on top of his sheets, one arm hanging off of the bed with Tokijin lazily within his grasp.

He was merely in his hakamas, having recently discarded his haori, and he was about to put the sword within its sheathe before the sleep hit him like a wave.

Though he was deep in slumber with his body resting, his senses were alert. The soft padding of steps coming down the halls woke him up, but he did not move.

It was Rin.

Slowly, she pushed his door open and closed it behind her. She then scampered her way across the floor, crawled into bed, and nestled against his side.

She was still afraid; Sesshomaru gathered.

What attacked her was no wolf, or at least it did not smell like the wolf. The taiyoukai saw no reasoning in his mother and general lying to him. It was…ridiculous, absurd even. Inukimi was the last being he expected to be dishonest with him. She was his mother, and she had always given him blunt honesty. It was she thought taught it to him.

Yet why would they both claim that a wolf injured Rin? Sesshomaru's tired mind could not wrap around the idea.

Xx

"And what honor do I owe this visit?"

Inukimi found the Wind Sorceress within the gardens, gazing at the stars almost longingly. The Spider's daughter was a strange one, "…Kagura, I have a proposition for your father. You are to take me to him…" She was used to getting what she wanted, no matter how extreme the request.

Kagura merely arched her brow, "I'm sorry, but Naraku isn't always in a talkative mood…A 'please' wouldn't kill you either."

Ignoring the last portion of her statement, Inukimi began to stalk her way closer, "I am certain his tongue will loosen when it comes to the whereabouts of the Sacred Jewel…"

"The Sacred Jewel? I am assuming Sesshomaru does not know of this..." She thoughtfully tapped at her chin with her closed fan, "…He'd be displeased if he found out, wouldn't he be?"

"Whether my son knows or not is any of your concern. However, I will be prompted to kill you where you stand if you do not take me to him…."

"Hmph, very well…" Kagura lifted a hand to one of the feathers present in her hair, and she snapped it loose, "Let's be off."

Xx

"…That's Kagura's plume." Kaguya muttered, her eyes never leaving the sight of the Wind Sorceress' large feather as it left their castle.

"Perhaps she has gone home for the time being, back to the Spider…" Gatenmaru muttered, pacing his way over to her side, "Lady Kaguya, I request an audience with you…"

"Gatenmaru…." A smile came to her lips, and her eyes grew partially lidded as she glanced back at him.

Before she could say anything further, he was already upon her form. His arms tightly secured around her waist, and he pressed a kiss to her lips, "…do not deny my request."

"I could never…" She brought her arms to rest around his neck, "But you know that we cannot be seen together…"

"So says the Mistress of the Night, who can shadow her movements if she so desired, and with a mere spell, dispel both our scents…"

Kaguya's face fell, "…what are you hinting at, Gatenmaru?"

"My love, do not play coy. I was thinking about it before it hit me. The human girl, she was attacked, and though it was blamed on a mere wolf, the scent of such evidence has yet to be found. I have known you in the most…intimate ways possible. Though most do not know, I realize that cloaking yourself is one of your specialties…"

"Your point?" By now, her arms dropped from around his neck, though his grasp around her waist remained. "You know that I would have not done as such if the situation did not call for it. I adore Rin. My actions were desperate…"

"Desperate? What is it that you are after Kaguya? You must fill me in, otherwise I cannot help you reach your desires." He brought a clawed hand up to caress her cheek, "You can trust me, you know this…."

After a lingering moment of staring at her mate's face, her lips pursing as she did so, she spoke, her tone a mere whisper, "…I need the Sacred Jewel."

"…Why?" That truly came as a surprise to the moth demon. Kaguya was on Sesshomaru's board of advisors, and her military capabilities had yet to be seen. What need did she have for power?

"Do you not see the night sky? How beautiful it is?" She backed away from him, but her steps led her towards the balcony, "How the moon is full and ever present? It all should be mine. Was I not sent from the moon as a celestial being bound within a demon's form? I am the ruler of the eternal night. I will have that which is my birthright…"

"But how does the human child fit into all of this?"

"Sesshomaru, though he'd never admit it, cares for her, maybe even loves her. I know that as long as Rin is kept in danger, his attention will be turned away from the siren. The Sacred Jewel will amplify the power of my mirror, and I'll be able to break the demonic bonds of my current host. My spirit will be free to reign over the night." She glanced back at him, her brows furrowing, "This cannot get out, my love. You cannot tell a soul. Otherwise I'll be forced …forced to..."

The moth demon shook his head, "Worry not. I will even aid you in carrying out your plan. What shall you have me do?" It would require betraying his beloved, since he had every intention of giving the Sacred Jewel to Naraku. It simply had to be done.

Xx

It had been another day, and Sesshomaru had yet to return for Kagome. As of currently, she was in the village's river, submerged calmly within the currents. Whenever she was in her true form, she received a lot of attention from the villagers, and by now, she was used to their staring. They had never seen a being of the Koro, so it was expected.

What was truly unexpected was how much she missed the taiyoukai.

Her body literally ached for his touch, and she longed to see that unwavering ashen gaze as it fell upon her flesh. She wanted to see him so badly, yet until he returned, she wouldn't get the chance.

During her short time in the village, she was given a lot to digest. She was introduced to the full role of a priestess, the archery, the healing, the sutras, everything. It all came so natural to her that it was frightening. She did not understand how she knew of which herbs cursed ailments, or how she knew how to properly use a bow and arrow. She had never seen such things, but Kaede proposed that it was because she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, and that she was somehow utilizing Kikyo's prior knowledge and experiences.

She felt like she was living the life of two completely different people without even realizing it. It was if the Sacred Jewel ordained everything- as if it was destiny for Sesshomaru to retrieve her from the Koro, and for her to pick up where Kikyo left off.

She really had no choice in any of it. Her sisters had to be killed, the Sacred Jewel had to return to the mortal world, and a priestess to protect it was necessary.

At least she was beginning to feel like her old self. The initial anguish she felt because of the death of her sisters and her captivity was still present, but she was also happier than she had been since the incident.

Her head broke the surface of the water once she sensed Kaede coming.

"Child, get dressed. The demon slayers are here to see you!" The old woman called from her position on the bank.

"…Demon slayers?" Kagome repeated, beginning to swim her way over.

Xx

"I realize that you are not familiar with the surface dweller's customs quite yet, but I am called Kaiji." The head of the demon slayer tribe spoke, bowing before he approached her.

As far as Kagome could see, there were scores of them, and something told her that there were more, "Uh, you wanted to talk to me?" She gnawed onto the inside of her jaw. What business would slayers have with her?

"Our ancestors stood by Lady Midoriko and Lady Kikyo's side during their time protecting the Sacred Jewel. Lady Kagome, it is our duty to do the same with you. We are here to free you."

"…Free me?" Kagome blinked a few times. "Free me from what?"

"The Ruler of the West Sesshomaru. We realize that he holds you captive." Kaiji nodded, "We are here to slay him."

"You want to go after Sesshomaru?!" Kagome's eyes widened. "You can't!" They were going to get themselves killed- no, slaughtered. First of all, she wasn't allowed to leave the village because Sesshomaru was going to slaughter everyone living there if she did so. Second of all, the demon slayers had no idea what they were up against, "Uh, you misunderstand. Sesshomaru's isn't holding me captive."

Kaede's brow arched.

"Yeah, he's not holding me captive." Kagome released a nervous laugh, "He's...uh..." Her eyes rolled above thoughtfully, "Protecting me and the Sacred Jewel! Yeah, that's it."

"Protecting you, but why? That beast holds no affinity to humans and their affairs." Kaiji gripped onto the hilt of his blade. "I know of how he despises us."

"He's just protecting me and the Jewel so that Naraku doesn't get his hands on it." That at least was the truth, as far as Kagome could see it. Not to mention, she wasn't exactly human. "I'm not enslaved or anything."

"Naraku, the Spider of the East?" Another demon slayer asked, rising from his kneeling position.

"Naraku is well known for his want for the Sacred Jewel." Kaede cut in, "If anything, he is the threat to all of our well being. He is the one that took my sister Kikyo from this world."

"If you want to help me, then help Sesshomaru." Kagome bit onto her lower lip, "Naraku is the biggest problem here. Sesshomaru is trying to fix everything."

Xx

"…I have not known anyone to speak that highly of Sesshomaru, except for his loyal followers." Kaede murmured, staring at Kagome from across the fire. They were inside of her hut. The demon slayers were gone, and the sun just descended beyond the horizon. It was dark now, and another day had gone by without an appearance from Sesshomaru. Kaede even wondered of his whereabouts, "They came to assist you. Why did you deceive them?"

"They were going to get themselves killed…" Kagome released an exasperated sigh as she slowly turned over on her mat to face Kaede, "I didn't want them to die…"

"Are you certain you do not hold any affection for Sesshomaru, Kagome?" Kaede abruptly asked, beginning to fuel the fire with sticks.

At that, Kagome's cheeks grew red, "Uh, why do you ask?"

"Merely a thought…" The old woman responded, "You know well as I that he holds you captive, but you wish to remain with him."

"Is that so bad?" Kagome asked, her voice barely above a whisper now. Her azure gaze lowered to the fire.

"No, it's not bad at all."

Kagome felt a smile come to her lips, yet she suppressed it. She simply nodded, "Thank you, Kaede."

Xx

The following morning, Sesshomaru set out to retrieve Kagome, knowing well that he risked rumors spreading that she was in the human village if she remained any longer. He'd return her to Kaede's care periodically, he decided, to better ensure that she was becoming the proper priestess the Jewel needed.

Rin was adamant about following him, yet he left her in Kaguya's care, knowing that she'd be safe with her. His mother was no longer trusted to watch Rin, though Inukimi wasn't around that morning. Sesshomaru supposed that she returned to her palace in the skies, though he was not concerned of her whereabouts, not yet. Her disappearance was not out of the ordinary.

It did not take him long to reach Kaede's village, and as he was landing, he did not dismiss the unmistakable sight of Kagome and the old woman proceeding out of a hut.

Kagome wasn't sure when she started running to meet him, though her steps slowed once she was mere feet in front of him. By now, she was unsure of what to say, but she managed to speak, her arms folding back her back. "I was beginning to think that you forgot about me."

She was…happy, happier than she had ever been during her stay at the castle. He could see it within her eyes- the pure joy that was present. Was she indeed glad to see him? "…Gather what you have. We are to be off."

"Right…" She nodded, the smile on her features never fading. She proceeded forward and drew her arms around him tightly in an embrace.

Sesshomaru, initially taken back by the action, remained motionless, though a single arm of his came up to wrap around her the same. He could not deny that he missed having her beside him. She was becoming a part of him, similarly like Rin.

"Sesshomaru, I must speak to you…" Kaede's called, hobbling her way towards them.

"I'll go get my things…" Kagome mumbled, regretfully releasing the taiyoukai. She quickly turned, beginning to make her back to Kaede's hut.

"She has grown really fond of ye. Though I'm certain you have not sensed that which is within her." The old woman said, though Sesshomaru's expression remained indifferent.

"How has she fared?" Was his only question. He left her in the village to get trained, the old woman knew.

"Well, it is if she were my sister Kikyo's equal, minus the discipline of course." The old woman peered at the young taiyoukai closely, "Keep an eye on her, for her and…your pup's sake."

"...My pup's sake?"


	9. Chapter 9

Mermaid Saga, Chapter 9

The ride back to the West was relatively quiet. Kagome was too busy taking in the sights below them, and Sesshomaru was brooding, more so lost in thought that he had ever been.

It dawned on him that he'd be the father of a half-breed.

Kagome was indeed in heat when he first brought her to the castle, though he did not believe her strong enough to bear his seed. Back then, he was unaware of her cast capabilities as a priestess. She was strong, and he had severely underestimated her.

As a pup, he despised his father's decision to take a human mate and he hated his half-breed of a brother even more. It seemed that fate would have him repeat his father's mistake.

However, no matter how he tried, he could not see being with Kagome as a mistake.

Something just would now allow him to.

He had a duty to his lands to mate with a female of pure demonic heritage. He had to produce a capable heir. A half-breed would be the bane of his existence. His legacy would be blighted by the stain of a half-demon child.

It was his carelessness that led to this point.

But, though the child would be of half-human and siren origin, his blood would still run through their veins.

He did not know what was more insulting, the idea that a mere half-breed's vessel would have his blood, or the fact that he had an obligation to protect them.

Even Kaede, that cunning old hag, seemed to know the repercussions of Kagome's pregnancy. She was the first to recognize their child in Kagome's womb- perhaps by way of filtering through the purifying aura and sensing the very faint demonic aura that was present. It was impossible for a demon to do. Pure light blocked every demonic essence around it. She failed to inform Kagome, opting to only tell Sesshomaru. Kaede was leaving it up to Sesshomaru to break the news to her, and the old woman knew that she placed him in a very awkward position.

"I want to visit Kaede as soon as possible again. I'd like to take Rin next time. There are a lot of children there that she'd be able to play with." Kagome abruptly spoke and she glanced back at the taiyoukai with a smile, "Think it's a good idea?"

Her words broke him from his trace like state. He merely caught the last bit of what she said. The castle was indeed becoming far too dangerous for Rin. She was attacked once, and the next bout was going to be life threatening. She was safest in Kaede's village, along with other humans. She'd live in peace there, but she wouldn't like it. She preferred living with demons over humans, as strange as it seemed. However, the Kaede would take care of her. Sesshomaru did not like the idea himself, yet it had to be done, at least until things around the West calmed down.

Kagome didn't expected Sesshomaru to reply. In her time knowing him, he had never been too talkative, but she didn't mind. As long as she got to spend time with him, she didn't care.

"The old woman said that you were with child…" He muttered, passing over the words as if they were not profound, "You cannot wander around unattended as you have, even in the human village." He could not allow her out of his sight as he used to. There was too much at stake now.

"…WHAT?!" She blurted out, quickly turning from her position in front of him. The quick maneuver caused the dragon to halt in place, and Kagome fell against Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru's upper lip twitched in a display of annoyance, but Kagome managed to sit upright, successfully pushing herself off of him. Her azure eyes were wide, clouded in disbelief, "But…but…"

Sesshomaru wasn't the type of person to joke, period, so his words were indeed true.

She felt her stomach tighten.

She was having Sesshomaru's heir.

They were going to have a baby…but Kagome was unsure of how she felt about it.

It was strange having a child by someone that destroyed her entire life.

She no longer despised him as she used to, but she was still somewhat bitter over the death of her family and clan. She had grown to care for him deeply- dare say even love him, but having his child was a different matter.

Kagome knew that their pup would not even be the next ruler of the West. She spent enough time around the castle to know that humans and half-breeds weren't accepted. Only a pure bred leader would be accepted. She didn't even know if Sesshomaru was going to accept him. She heard about the feud he had with his half-breed younger brother, and she knew of his hate for humans.

Their child's life was going to be miserable- forced to live in the shadow of Sesshomaru's legacy.

She was not ignorant of the outcome of the mating ceremony. By the end of it, Sesshomaru was going to have to mate one of those women. They'd be chosen over her, Kagome realized. Their child would be accepted over hers. It wasn't fair, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Sesshomaru seemed indifferent on the matter of informing her that she was with child. Sometimes, she couldn't stand his emotionless mask. He seemed so unfeeling, and it contrasted greatly with the passion he displayed on a numerous of nights.

He was such an enigma.

Her azure eyes began to mist over, and her brows knitted, "…Sesshomaru." She immediately lowered her gaze, "You're going to still choose one of those demoness, aren't you?"

He merely stared at her, his expression unreadable.

Kagome felt anger consume her.

She felt that he didn't care about anything.

She slapped him, or at least tried to, but he caught her wrist. This time, she wouldn't be stopped. Her free hand swung at him, and this time she struck him.

Sesshomaru did not think that she'd be able to hit him, but he decided to put an end to it. His hand shot out and he caught her around the throat. This time, he made sure that she'd be unable to breathe.

Her hands immediately flung up to his wrist, her lips sputtered to form words, an her eyes began to bulge in their sockets.

He disliked hurting her.

He disliked causing her pain, but she always forced his hand, "You will end this ridiculous behavior. The ceremony will continue, and you will remain at your place at my side…" Her pregnancy would remain hidden for as long as it could. He could not afford losing her to Abi, Kagura, or Toran's jealousy. He had confidence in his ability to protect her, but even Sesshomaru realized that he could not be in multiple places at once. If she was pregnant, she was even more of a target for his enemies.

Kagome's blunt nails sunk into his flesh. Before both of their eyes, a purifying light bursts from her palms, igniting Sesshomaru's hand in flames.

He lethargically released her, his brow lifting as he stared at the purifying flame. As he closed his hand in a fist, the fire diminished.

By then, Kagome was breathing deeply, her hands moving to massage her aching throat. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she cast her eyes away from him.

At times such as these, she despised him.

Xx

"Kagome!" It was the first word Rin had said in days, but she ran across the garden and latched herself onto the older girl, "I missed you!"

"Rin…" Kagome wasn't too excited by returning to the castle as she initially was. After her and Sesshomaru's fight, she really didn't want to be around him, but she'd merely have to deal with it "I hope you haven't been having too much fun without me."

"You look sad…" The little girl asked, her brows knitting as she gazed at the forming bruise along the base of Kagome's throat.

Kagome's lips pursed with the hesitation of responding to Rin, but Sesshomaru proceeded passed them, intent on pacing his way towards the castle's entrance.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin announced, skipping away from Kagome as she proceeded after him, "I missed you!"

Rin refused to talk beforehand. She failed to even to tell Sesshomaru of what really happened, though the taiyoukai did not push the issue. He did not want to upset her further. He was merely satisfied that she was back to her talkative and playful self. He paused once she latched onto one of his legs, her smile seeming to never end as she gazed up at him, "I'm all better now." It had merely taken one appearance from Kagome to lift the little girl's spirits.

Instead of Kaguya being Rin's caregiver, he' place Kagome in that position. It would be easier to keep up with them both then, "I suppose that you have faied well then…"

"Milord!" Jaken's loud squawk could be heard as he hampered his way through the sea of flowers. "It's your mother! She has returned…but..but.."

The scent of miasma was all over the little imp, Naraku's miasma no less. Something was wrong.

"Hm?" Kagome's brows knitted. She sensed something….something foul.

Xx

"You allowed this to happen!" Kaguya spat, making her way down the halls as she approached the Wind Sorceress.

They were both outside of Inukimi's room , but Kagura did not share Kaguya's anguish. Her arms were crossed inside the sleeves of her kimono and she bore a flat expression. "I tried to warn her. She insisted on going. Naraku left her for dead. I did you a favor by bringing her back here…"

It was true. There was nothing Kagura could have done to stop Inukimi. Once their Mistress set her mind to something, there was no turning back. She was stubborn in that aspect. Kaguya scowled, turning her attention away from Kagura. "Why did you not tell anyone?!"

"I figured that she could take care of herself." She muttered, drawing her fan closed with the snap of her wrist, "It matters not as of now. You should spend time with her while you can. She is not long for this world." Kagura could feel just how faint Inukimi's aura was.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kaguya called as she spotted him pacing his way towards them, "She is in here...but.." She swallowed a lump building in her throat, "I do not think she can recover. Her body is filled with miasma, and she is at risk of dissolving. Tenseiga won't work…" This wasn't supposed to happen. Kaguya had her own plans for the Sacred Jewel, but it did not involve death. Only a dishonest bastard like Naraku would do something like this to Lady Inukimi.

Beforehand, Sesshomaru was not concerned with the matter. If his mother died, he was going to simply restore her life with the Tenseiga- and then he was going to kill Naraku. But, as he approached Kaguya and witnessed the despair within her eyes, his outlook on the matter became dismal.

"I suppose I'll leave you two alone…" Kagura murmured, soon turning on her heel to leave.

Though his façade remained passive, Sesshomaru was anything but. He was consumed with rage at the very idea that a half-breed would even think himself worthy enough to stand in his mother's presence…let alone take her life.

He was merely filth.

Inukimi had never been so blatant as to venture out into other territories, let alone the Spider's.

For the first time in centuries, worry welled within him. He wordlessly made his way passed Kaguya and stepped inside of his mother's final resting place.

Inukimi lied out on her back, covered in what seemed to be blood.

By Kami, there was so much blood, and it was concentrated in between her legs, nearest her upper thighs. Bite markings coated her flesh, more pronounced on her ivory flesh near the base of her throat, her shoulders, and lower, vanishing behind the cover of her shredded clothing. The skin of her wrists and ankles were nearly raw- perhaps do to another demon's claws, and her once flawless face was covered heavily in bruises. Her lower lip was split and dark colorations fell over each of her eye lids.

Sesshomaru experienced the gore that accompanied death and battle, and dealt it to his enemies personally…yet this, this was different.

In his mind, his mother was thought of as being untouchable- incapable of being physically degraded to the half-breed's common bitch.

Naraku forced himself on her, and took her several times over. His scent was heavy on Inukimi- nearly drowning out the thick smell of his miasma.

It…would not go unpunished. He'd see to it personally that the lowly Spider suffered for this.

His fingers tightened into a fist, so much so that his claws sunk into the flesh of his palms, drawing blood. He fought to remain control of his inner beast. He attempted to block the idea of traveling to the South and killing the Spider where he stood.

"S-Sesshomaru…." She murmured his name, her voice a faint croak. She did not see him, but she'd never forget the smell of her pup. She knew that it would perhaps be the last time she smelled his scent, and the last time she'd be able to gaze upon his twin, golden eyes that were so similar to her own.

He kneeled at her bedside. He didn't bother asking what business she had with the Spider. What was done was done.

"I hate for you to see your mother like this…" Gently, she brushed the back of her index finger over his cheek. Inukimi was vain…vain until the end.

Her fingers were growing colder by the moment. Life was draining from them. Sesshomaru brought her hand into his own, and lowered his head to nuzzle her knuckles, knowing that it'd be the last time he was able to inhale her scent, "Your words are empty. You have never been sentimental…"

"I suppose death changes things…my beautiful pup Sesshomaru…"The words were strained and low, so low that Sesshomaru nearly missed them. "You must forgive me…" She whispered- her tone strained.

"…The past matters not." He cut in, slowly lifting his head from her hand to look upon her face. Even when his father died, he was not as moved as he was now. He was bitter towards his father, bitter and angry, yet he held nothing against his mother…nothing at all.

"I was just trying t-to protect you…" She murmured, her fingers trembling as she drew them through the strands of his hair near his left pointed ear. It was her maternal instincts that drove her to the point of attempting to make a bargain with the Spider. "You must…aid Kagura."

"…Kagura?" He knew of Kagura's plan to destroy Naraku, but he did not believe her to be serious.

"She knows where Naraku's heart is. Without his heart, his body will merely regenerate itself, yet if you destroy his heart…he will die." Even in death, Inukimi sought revenge, "My only regret is t-that I will n-not see his demise."

He would further explore that matter later, yet he did not desire for his mother's last words to be about the lowly bastard that was the cause of her death, "Be silent…"

"…We d-do not…live by the trivial means of love…b-but if something s-such as love t-truly exists…it's what I feel towards you…" By now, Inukimi's voice was a croak, her lips trembled as she spoke, "I-It is wrong o-of me to admit s-something so foolish, but…" Her golden eyes shifted to rest on him.

Outside, Kagome ran her way down the halls, and upon spotting Kaguya, she stopped. Whatever she sensed was strongest there, "What's going on?!"

"Lady Inukimi is dying, siren. This is no place for you…" Kaguya muttered, waving a dismissive hand in Kagome's direction, "Be off." If she wanted to take the Sacred Jewel from her, she could have, but Sesshomaru was in the next room. He'd kill her before she got too far.

Sesshomaru's mother was dying? Kagome's lips pursed. It was what Sesshomaru deserved. He needed to feel the loss of another, and the fear that accompanied it…but it was unfair to Inukimi. She couldn't be forced to pay for his crimes. Sesshomaru was cruel…but, she was a priestess with a job to do. "I sense something inside of that room…"

"It's miasma..." Kaguya's brow lifted.

"I think that I can purify it." Kagome quickly added, "I might be able to save her…"

"Come quickly." Kaguya reached to grab the miko as she guided her inside of the dimly lit room.

By then, Sesshomaru was standing, his dejected orbs scanning Inukimi's lifeless form. When the door did open, he had no reason to glance back at them. He smelled that it was Kagome and Kaguya, but he did not understand why they were present. As far he knew, there was no saving her. She was too weak to even drink the potion created from Kagome's scales.

Kagome grew breathless at the sight of her. She had been brutally raped and beaten. She grew nauseas. Blood was everywhere…Kagome did not know how she survived this long. She slowly approached Inukimi's bed, and though no one else could see the purple gas seeping from her wounds, Kagome could.

She remembered that Kaede told her that she could get rid of any demonic aura that she was strong enough to overcome. The miasma was merely remnants of a demon's aura. Even as she stood beside her, the miasma was beginning to become purified. Gnawing onto her lower lip, Kagome stretched her palms over the demoness, and another light began to grow.

It was so…warm, Kaguya took note. This girl was indeed the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo The light grew- becoming a flash as it spread over the room. Kaguya shielded her face, though Sesshomaru stood motionless.

When it died down, the miasma was no more. Every bit of Naraku's essence was gone, and though Inukimi was not conscious, she was breathing.

Kagome saved her.

Xx

"We must wait before we attack the South head on. We are not ready." Totosai folded his arms across his chest as his bulging eyes cast over the advisors around him, "Naraku is more than likely waiting on us to attack. He has something planned. Otherwise, he would have not gone through all of this trouble."

"If we do not attack, then Lord Sesshomaru's honor will be insulted!" Jaken hopped is way onto the table, "This deed cannot go unpunis-" Before he could finish, a book was tossed in his direction, and he was knocked from the table.

Sesshomaru had thrown it at him.

"If we attack now, we risk having our forces eliminated. We should wait until after the mating ceremony." Kaguya suggested, "That way, if he does have a trap, we can still overwhelm him…"

The taiyoukai's golden eyes flickered over the faces of his advisors. As far as he was concerned, attacking the South was nonnegotiable. It was going to happen, whether any one of them liked or not. However, when they attacked was a factor.

"Speeding up the process of the mating ceremony would make attacking Naraku easier. Sesshomaru, do you believe that you are able to choose one of them at this point?" Kaguya asked. The ceremony had two more phases to complete, but they were pressed for time.

Abi or Toran were sensible choices, but Sesshomaru preferred Kagura. Besides having the key to defeating Naraku, she honestly suited the role of his mate well…though she'd have no tolerance for Kagome. However, it was merely his duty to take a mate, and feelings were trivial and beside the point, "Kagura will be chosen. I can overcome whatever trickery the Spider comes up with. We will still attack them as planned. Order Gatenmaru to ready the forces."

Xx

"I'm going back to the Continent…" Toran murmured, casting a glance back at the Fire Mistress, "I dislike the air around this place. War is coming. I'd rather not get caught is the crossfire."

"You're giving up?" Abi snorted softly, cocking her brow, "If you were worthy enough of becoming Sesshomaru's mate, you would try to aid him…"

"This land's conflicts are not my affairs until I am indeed his betrothed. Until then, unnecessary conflicts do not interest me…"

"Unnecessary? The Spider tried to kill Inukimi a few days ago. That is a direct attack on these lands, and it must be punished." The Fire Mistress observed as the panther demoness stalked passed her, still intent on leaving,

It came as a surprise, but a chuckle left Toran's lips. She paused in her steps before glancing back at Abi, "You cannot always allow emotions to guide your hand. This land is not prepared for war, no matter how strong Sesshomaru is. The Seekers of the Sacred Jewel are still a problem. There are several of his followers that will turn against him if it means getting a shot at the Sacred Jewel. It is merely Sesshomaru against them. Naraku needn't even invade these lands. They will soon be torn apart. "

"You are a coward!" Abi spat, placing a hand on the hilt of her blade, "I have no time for your fear…"

"And you honestly believe that you still have a shot at becoming Sesshomaru's mate? I suppose that you have not heard the rumors about Kagura. "Toran continued on her way, heading towards the entrance of the castle, "Give Sesshomaru my regards."

"…Rumors?" Abi's brows furrowed.


	10. Chapter 10

**FAQ's**

**Why is Sesshomaru keeping Kagome around?** Initially, he was keeping her around because of her scales. They had the capability of curing any illness. His reason for keeping her around changed with the development of the Sacred Jewel. He keeps her around to protect the Sacred Jewel, since he doesn't want it falling into Naraku's hands. She's also preggers, so that's another good reason.

**Does Sesshomaru love Kagome?** Yes, he loves Kagome. If he didn't love her, she wouldn't be pregnant, and he wouldn't waste time protecting her. He may not seem like he loves her, but he's the same unemotional Sesshomaru. He can't just outright show his affection for her either, otherwise she'd be a target his enemies used against him.

**Does Sesshomaru really want to mate Kagura?** He needs an official mate since he is the ruler of a kingdom. He likes Kagura, but not on the same level that he likes Kagome. He might not want to mate her, but he has to do what's best for the West. A species of female any less than a demon is not acceptable. He needs a demonic mate. Currently, getting rid of Naraku is best for the West, and Kagura knows the location of his heart.

**Why do people keep referring to Kagome as a "human" or "mortal"? **When Kagome isn't in her siren form, she basically appears human. She is not immortal, and she is the reincarnation of a human priestess. Its just a term the demons use to belittle her.

**Is Kagura going to get pregnant?** Negative, no, just no. Things are already complicated enough.

**Is Kagome going to turn into some type of super-priestess and give Sesshomaru the butt-kicking he deserves? **No. Kagome will never be able to fully reach Sesshomaru's strength. Kikyo wasn't even that strong.

**Author's Note:** Not meaning to spoil anything! I just figured that some things needed to be cleared up in the story. Just incase anyone was confused, that was my attempt at clearing it all up.

Mermaid Saga, Chapter 10

"He plans to go into battle with the Spider…with Kagura as his mate?" Hoshiyomi's brow lifted as he stared intently at Gatenmaru, "That is ludicrous. Why not take Abi? Even Naraku would be unable to fend them both off."

"Yes, I indeed thought that the bastard would choose Abi. He's allowing his pride to blind him. He would never degrade himself by asking for help, even in death." Gatenmaru muttered, though a smirk spread onto his features, "He is a fool, and he has aided in his demise. Kaguya has a plan that she will soon put in motion. One she obtains the Jewel, we will take it from her."

Xx

"Kagura!"

That was Abi's voice, and by her tone, she did not seem too happy. Kagura's brow lifted, and she took a glance back over her shoulder.

Currently, she was in the gardens, lost in her musings. She speculated that she would become Sesshomaru's betrothed, though it had not been officially announced. Her dreams of freedom were finally becoming a reality. Sesshomaru was powerful, and she was certain that he'd be able to free her from Naraku.

However, the siren, Kagome, was a factor.

Kagura knew that Kagome was with child, as did everyone else. Her relationship with Sesshomaru was going to be forever strained by her presence, unless Kagura found a way to get rid of her. She couldn't be directly responsible for Kagome's demise, and Sesshomaru would protect her so long as she possessed the Sacred Jewel.

Somehow, she needed to get rid of the Jewel as well. The seed she planted within Ayame had yet to manifest itself.

The wolves were steadily starving in the Northern Mountains, and it was only a matter of time before they made a desperate attempt to steal the Jewel. Their leader Koga, Ayame's brother, was fast, really fast, maybe even faster than Sesshomaru. Kagura was confident that he'd be able to steal it easily. With the Sacred Jewel gone, she figured that Sesshomaru would have no reason to keep the miko around.

Hopefully, he'd kill her off, or return her to the Koro.

Either way, she now had more pressing matters to attend to, like keeping her head.

The Fire Mistress closed the distance between them in seconds, and she drew her claws forward in order to shred the Wind Sorceress in half.

"I should have listened to Toran during the mating ceremony!" Before, she thought that the panther demoness was merely trying to manipulate her, but no. Somehow, Kagura had wormed her way into being Sesshomaru's chosen.

Instinctively, Kagura jerked backwards, missing the demoness' claws. She snapped her fan open and her brows narrowed, "What's the meaning of this, Abi?"

"Don't play coy with me. You surely are the Spider's daughter. You and he both bring shame to the South." Abi spat, though a smile drew over her lips. It was eerie- strange almost, "Your blood will stain my blade. It's a fitting end for you, is it not?" She reached for the katana's hilt that was strapped within her obi.

"Oh, you must mean my union with Sesshomaru…" Kagura's hand lowered and her fan fell shut, "…Funny, I thought that you'd be able to give me an explanation." If Ayame had yet to take the bait in stealing the shard, then Abi would work well. In a jealous rage, she was liable to kill Kagome…and then Sesshomaru would kill her. It was foolproof.

"What do you mean. You act as though this was not your plan all along." Abi's upper lip twitched, and she yanked the blade free from its sheathe. Lazily, she began to proceed forward. Killing Kagura was going to be easy. She was faster and stronger than the Wind Sorceress. Before she had a chance to summon her winds, she'd be struck. Abi was confident, but there was nothing wrong with humoring Kagura's last words.

"I am saying that not even I would be able to make Sesshomaru choose me. Think about it. He is at the very edge of war with my father. If anything, he'd kill me. He'd then take you as a mate, since your armies could aid him…This all makes no sense. It points to one thing…" Abi was approaching her fast, though Kagura's demeanor remained calm. She just kept talking, hoping she'd get through the brute's thick skull.

Her words…made sense. Abi's brows knitted, and she paused within her steps. It wasn't logical for Sesshomaru to choose Kagura. It wouldn't benefit him period. A growl sounded low in her chest, and she reached out, taking hold of Kagura's thoat. She easily lifted her from the ground, her own red eyes harboring a glare, "What one thing?!"

Kagura couldn't breathe. She reached, grabbing Abi's wrist as the Fire Mistress's grip tightened, "It j-just means that….the s-siren has..b-bewitched him!"

"…The siren?!" Was it…possible? Abi's face faltered, though she didn't release Kagura,

"T-think about it!" Kagura was silenced as Abi's grasp tightened. A black haze was beginning to cover her vision, signaling that she was about to pass out. Her lungs burned for air, but she knew that her story was the only thing that was going to keep her alive.

Why indeed would a noble demon such as Sesshomaru take a sea maiden as his own? Why would he go to great lengths to protect her? Abi hated to admit it, but the more she thought of it, Kagura's words held truth. Everyone knew of the grudge the siren harbored against him for killing her family and clan. It seemed possible that she was exacting her revenge through her abilities as a priestess. She was getting Sesshomaru to choose the weakest mate, knowing that the women would fight over it and possibly come after him. With the seekers of the Sacred Jewel and the eventual war with Naraku, Sesshomaru wouldn't survive…at least that was Abi's reasoning.

She released Kagura, causing the Wind Sorceress to collapse to her knees, heaving for breaths.

Sesshomaru needed saving, and Abi felt that she was the only person capable of such, "If you are lying to me, I will tear you to shreds…" She turned on her heel, intent on venturing out to find Sesshomaru.

"If you survive, that is…" Kagura muttered, massaging the bruised flesh of her throat

Xx

"I beat you!" Rin announced, throwing her hands up once she reached the grassy top of the hill.

Kagome was not far behind her, climbing the hill in a much slower manner. She was breathless around the time she reached the top, but she couldn't help smiling as she gazed at the little girl, "You did!" She sat, and Rin quickly scooted to her side.

At the base of the hill, Sesshomaru waited. They were both out with him on his morning rounds, since he no longer deemed the castle safe for them. With his mother in recuperation, he doubted he had anyone to trust with their safety.

Rin seemed pretty excited about racing Kagome to the top, and after the ills and pains she endured, he couldn't deny her. He merely nodded, and they both took off, tirelessly pulling their ways up the hill until they reached the top. Kagome seemed more so winded than Rin did, but Sesshomaru knew that it was their pup sapping her strength. She had yet to show signs of pregnancy, and Sesshomaru was thankful. She was already tenacious. With her mood swings and added weight, she was going to be a handful.

"Kagome, do you think that you can teach me how to swim?" Rin asked abruptly, leaning her weight against the miko as she rested her elbows on Kagome's thigh.

"Uh…well, Rin. I don't exactly use my legs to swim." She gave a short laugh, but she nodded her head, "I can try though."

"You hear that Lord Sesshomaru?! Kagome is going to teach me how to swim!" She called down to him, a large smile spreading over her features.

She expected him to at least grant her a glance, but he didn't. He turned, his attention towards the east.

He sensed something.

Kagome's lips pursed at his unwillingness to respond to Rin, but it was not long before she sensed the same aura.

It was Abi, but Sesshomaru was unsure of why she was coming. She was above coming to him in a jealous rage over his decision to take Kagura, or so he figured. Lately, he was beginning to see that he was wrong about many things, and that in itself was disturbing.

A bright light flashed in front of them all, blinding Rin and Kagome. Tney both lifted their arms in front of their faces in an attempt to block it out.

Sesshomaru remained staring, his expression unchanging.

When the light died down, Abi's form was revealed. Around her were flames in the shapes of birds and in her grasp was her famed naginata.

"Abi, you seem prepared for battle…" Sesshomaru spoke, though he made no move to grasp Tokijin's hilt. He would kill her if it came down to it, but unnecessary conflicts weren't in his best interest at the moment. He was already on the verge of war with the Thunder Tribe, Tsubaki's followers, and Naraku. He didn't need to add Abi's armies and Kyoko to the list. It was suicide, and even he recognized that.

Slowly, Abi's hand lifted, and she pointed towards Rin and Kagome's position at the top of the hill.

Kagome's eyes widened, and her arms drew around Rin tightly.

As it seemed, Abi wasn't leaving him a choice. She was about to attack.

He darted towards her , though the sound of flames stopped him. He glanced back at the hill.

Roaring, scorching flames erupted around Kagome and Rin.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

The fire continued to dance, hot enough to instantly incinerate both girls.

"That was easy." Abi muttered, "Sesshomaru, you can thank me for killing the miko. She hexed you. The little girl was merely in the way. You know as well as I that an affinity for humans is weak."

Tenseiga couldn't revive them, not if there wasn't a body to restore.

If anything, they were both turned to ash.

Sesshomaru's gaze continued to bore into the fire until his impassive mask slipped. He closed his eyes tightly and his teeth gritted. His hands closed into fists- his claws sinking into the flesh of his palms.

Blood oozed from the newly created puncture wounds.

It seemed as though the world around him vanished.

They didn't deserve this.

He worked tirelessly to protect them both, and they had been taken from him.

He'd never see them again.

Nothing mattered now. Not Naraku, not his empire, nor his power…He felt empty, as if it all had no meaning.

He loved them, and they were taken from him.

As quickly as the grief and sadness came, it was replaced by rage.

Abi.

He instantly closed the distance between them in seconds. His hand darted out, and his claws swiped across her throat. He was so quick that Abi did not have a moment to dodge.

Her head was effectively severed from her body, Her headless form collapsed to the ground. Blood immediately sprang out of her throat, and her face twisted in agony in her death.

Killing her did not make him feel any better.

He remained in place, peering over her beheaded body- transfixed.

That was...until he heard a cough.

Kagome and Rin were coughing as they tried to catch their breaths. The little girl was balled up in Kagome's arms.

When Abi was killed, the seemingly eternal flames ended abruptly.

The silver-haired taiyoukai's brows knitted, and he turned to face them.

They were alive.

Sesshomaru leapt towards them and landed at the top of the hill effortlessly. He kneeled, his hand drawing out as he hesitantly brushed the back of his index finger over Rin's brow. He was...relieved, and it was something he rarely felt.

Rin inhaled a little smoke, but she was going to be alright. She quickly latched onto him, nuzzling him as if he'd vanish before she got the chance to, " I was scared Lord Sesshomaru, but Kagome saved me." She croaked out.

His golden eyes settled over Kagome's face. She was no longer coughing, but she looked exhausted. She was red, blushing as hard as ever, and he assumed that it was because he was so close to her. He could not help pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, his hand moving to caress her cheek. He was at a loss as to how they survived. Kagome was incapable of putting up a strong enough barrier against Abi's attack. "The kimono of the fire rat...that is what protected you..."

"This kimono saved me?" She was red, redder than ever. Sesshomaru had never been this affectionate and caring with her. However, she quickly got over it, "Hey! She tried to kill us didn't she?!" It was one of those women from the mating ceremony. Kagome prodded the silver portion of the armor on his torso.

"How observant of you..." He responded, his tone flat. He stood, offering his hand to her. Things would return to normal as it appeared.

"You know what I mean. If she is after us, then there is no telling when…Kagura will follow suit." What woman would allow her betrothed to have another mate? Kagome's brow quirked and she folded her arms across her chest, "Sesshomaru, we have to talk about this…" Kagura didn't want to share Sesshomaru, and Kagome wasn't too keen on the idea either.

When he thought Kagome was dead, he felt as though his life had become insignificant, as if he was missing something. Without her as his true mate, he realized that he'd never be truly at rest.

Kagome pulled herself up with his help, and Rin hopped up the same.

Still, Sesshomaru had more pressing matters to tend to. He had just killed Abi, princess of the East. That would not sit well with any of his advisers, nor would it sit well with Kyoko. It didn't sit well with him either. The battle was no longer in his favor. A war with Kyoko was bound to exhaust all of his resources, and he would not have anything else to combat Naraku, nor his other enemies. Things were not looking well.

Xx


End file.
